The Emperor and the Alchemist
by Oo0FullmetalGeassKnight0oO
Summary: Finally...We can go home,Al...They're all waiting...Pinako,The General...and of course...her...!Wait a second!This isn't the girl I meant!Who are you people!Where's Britannia!Area 11!Japan!And what the heck's a Knightmare Frame!What went wrong!
1. Home at Last,I think?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Fullmetal Alchemist...Sucks, doesn't it...?**

_**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**_  
_**Chapter 1**_  
**Return to Amestris...I Think?**

**Britannia Imperial Palace**

Lelouch sighed as he left the throne room.  
"Being emperor sure is hard work" he thought to himself.  
"I never thought I'd say it but I'd rather be in gym class right now struggling to climb that damn rope!"  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream in the gardens.  
"What now..."

Lelouch ran (well jogged or whatever) to the gardens situated at the back of the palace and there, with a huge cheese stain at the front of her outfit and a slice of pizza at her feet, was C.C.  
When Lelouch had finally reached her and she just stared at him with tear filled eyes and simply stated,  
"The pizza..."

**Munich-Germany**

"Dad, aren't you going to return with us?"Alphonse asked his father.  
"No, I don't think so. I finally found Tricia again and I refuse to leave her again…You boys go on ahead." replied Hoenheim.  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye old man." Edward said softly.  
"I guess so Edward."

Edward and Alphonse stepped in the middle of the array while Hoenhiem started chanting the spell.  
Light started encircling the Elric Brothers and they soon found themselves passing through the gate.  
The enormous amount of pressure that was being put on their bodies was unbearable and they soon passed out from the pain...until they woke up in a huge comfy bed with a certain green haired, golden eyed girl staring at them with a string of cheese in her mouth.

**Well there it is in all its short glory: My first Chapter! I hope you don't think it's too crappy...I promise it will get better in the later chapters. Also, if you think my chapters are a bit too short, remember what Edward Elric has taught us all: Great things come in short packages!  
So reader, R&R, prepare to enter an entirely new world as soon as you hit Chapter 2, and my first warning to you: NO FLAMES!**


	2. The Gate

Disclaimer: I own Code Geass, Fullmetal Alchemist and their affiliated characters...**I WISH!**

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**Chapter 2**

**BRITANNIA IMPERIAL PALACE**

"So, are they finally awake?"Lelouch asked C.C. as he walked through the door.  
"I think so," she replied.  
The older Elric brother opened his eyes and upon seeing C.C. he muttered, "Am I dead,are you an angel or something?"  
Lelouch scoffed when he heard this but C.C. just blushed."Well, that is flattering but no."  
"Oh..."Edward muttered. He then looked at where Lelouch was standing and studied him closely.  
He had wavy dark brown almost black hair and glowing violet eyes. He wore majestic white robes with golden trimming adorned with beautiful ruby eyes, like he was royalty or something.  
Edward shot up out of bed."Where's Alphonse?" he shouted, "where's my brother?!"  
"Please, calm down,"C.C said calmly, "he's right next to you."  
Edward looked to his side and sure enough, there was Alphonse, his face buried in the soft pillow, with a line of drool at the corner of his mouth. Edward gave a sigh of relief then began interrogating Lelouch.  
"Who the hell are you and where are we?"  
"Well now,"Lelouch replied calmly, "to answer your first question, I am Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and you two are the strangers who fell from the sky and nearly flattened me, correct?"  
"What are you talking about?"Edward responded then,in a flash, it all came back to him.

**His father had figured out a way to return them to Amestris using some ancient spell. They were travelling through the gate, and then the lights suddenly turned from the normal bright white to a dark purple colour and they were suddenly surrounded by gears and masks and when they got to the exit, where there was a glowing light, they passed out and woke up here...  
**

"You know, you still haven't answered my second question."Edward stated.  
"I believe I should be the one asking the questions here, "said Lelouch,"considering the fact that you almost killed me."  
"I guess that's fair..."Edward replied,"So, what do you want to know?"  
"Well for starters, where the hell did you come from? It seems as if you just fell from space."  
By this time, Al woke up."Brother, where are we, are we back in Amestris yet?"He muttered sleepily.  
"Amestris!"C.C. exclaimed suddenly, "it can't be!"  
"What is it C2?"Lelouch asked her.  
"Well, do you remember the nun you saw in my memories, the one who gave me my Geass?"  
"Yes, what about her?"  
"Well, this was part of the reason she went insane. She was obsessed with it. She always spoke of a 'gate' that enabled people to travel to different dimensions; a gate that held the spirits of the dead and the thoughts of the world, also known as 'GOD. 'It is connected with C's world, the sword of Akasha and the Ragnarok connection that your parents spoke of. You see, when the sword of Akasha is 'slaying GOD' it is, in reality, destroying the gate therefore setting free all the spirits contained within...That is how the dead is reunited with the living.'Amestris'is one of those dimensions she spoke of."  
Lelouch was dumbfounded."So you mean to tell me that these people came from another dimension called 'Amestris'?"  
"Exactly,"C.C. replied.  
"Tell me, what are your names,"Lelouch said.  
"Well, I'm Edward Elric also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist!"Edward stated proudly apparently full of energy.  
"And I'm his brother, Alphonse."He said shyly his face turning red.  
"Fullmetal Alchemist?"Lelouch and C.C. repeated in unison both as puzzled as the other.


	3. Nunnaly

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or CG in any way...Got it?**

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**  
**CHAPTER 3**

After Edward explained alchemy, homunculi, equivalent exchange and the general story of his life, Lelouch decided to give them the grand tour (well he made one of the servants do it actually, he just tagged along because he was bored and had nothing better to do).  
When the tour was finished, Lelouch decided he could trust them enough to introduce them to his little sister Nunnaly.  
"Sayoko, could you bring Nunnaly to the gardens for me?" he asked the servant.  
"Of course, your majesty, "replied the petite looking woman. She then curtsied and left to get Nunnaly.  
"And some pizza!" C.C. shouted after her.  
"Don't you think you had enough C2, I mean you already had an entire large pizza." Lelouch said.  
"Oh, are you actually caring," she retaliated.  
"Not a chance witch." And with that he left them and continued to the gardens alone.  
Ed and Al gave each other looks that said 'what was that about' and shrugged.

When Ed, Al and C.C. reached the gardens, Lelouch was speaking to a boy about his age and height. T  
he boy had curly brown hair and kind, green eyes.  
"Have you seen Arthur?" he asked Lelouch.  
"No." Lelouch replied.  
"Edward, Alphonse, I want you to meet Suzaku Kururugi, my Knight; Suzaku this is Edward and Alphonse Elric, C2's distant cousins."  
"Oh, okay, nice to meet you." Suzaku said kindly.  
He then pulled Lelouch aside.  
"I thought C2 didn't have any relatives?" He asked Lelouch.  
"Well apparently she does, now doesn't she?" Lelouch replied.

Sayoko then approached them while pushing a little girl in a wheelchair.  
The girl had long, flowing tan coloured hair and blue eyes that shone like sapphires.  
She wore a beautiful pink dress with a pretty butterfly necklace.  
"Lelouch!" she exclaimed angrily, "I thought you were coming to learn how to make the origami roses with me? Miss Sayoko was going to teach us today!"  
"I'm sorry Nunnaly," he said kindly, "but the problem with that woman came up again."  
"Oh."She said sadly."But we'll do it some other time, right?"  
"Okay, I promise."  
They then locked their pinkie fingers to do the promise sign Sayoko taught them years ago.  
"Remember if you break your promise you have to swallow a thousand needles!" She said knowingly.  
"_How could I forget…?" _ He thought to himself while smiling warmly at his dearest little sister.

"Anyway" Lelouch said changing the subject, "I asked Sayoko to bring you here so I could introduce you to C.C.'s distant cousins."  
She looked up at the two strangers who stood before her, surveying them closely.  
"This is Edward and Alphonse. They'll be our houseguests for a few days."

"Oh, nice to meet you" she said.  
"You guys, this is my little sister, Nunnaly."

She then shook hands with Edward and when she shook hands with Alphonse the two of them started blushing.  
By this time, Sayoko arrived with the pizza.  
"Here you go your majesty" she said then she put the pizza on a nearby table, curtsied to Lelouch and left.

"Well, dig in" said Lelouch, "if you need me I'll be in my quarters."  
"Don't have to tell me twice" Edward said mostly to himself.  
He then reached over Alphonse and grabbed a slice of the pizza and began to devour it.  
Both Alphonse and Nunnaly reached for their slice at the same time, causing their hands to touch. They both blushed and smiled at each other shyly.  
C.C. grabbed one of the plates that Sayoko brought with the pizza, piled five slices on it and left in the direction Lelouch went.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"No" Lelouch stated flatly, "no more time, you're already three months over your deadline."  
"But...my children..."the woman started.  
"I've already investigated that ridiculous story of yours, and as it turns out, you don't have any children!" Lelouch said angrily.  
"But..."she started again.  
Lelouch sighed then stood up.  
"Allow me to make this easy for you to understand!" He stated coldly.  
He then put his left hand to his eyes and when he removed it, his eyes went from violet to a glowing red colour with strange 'V' shaped symbols instead of pupils. "Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, pay your damn taxes!"

And just like that, she pushed her hand in her large purse and pulled out huge wads of money.  
Lelouch smiled triumphantly then he said, "Jeremiah, if you would please remove this woman from my sight, and someone take that money to the safe."  
"Yes, Your Majesty!" the two answered in unison.

The man named Jeremiah took the large woman by the hands and did as he was told, but with great difficulty because the woman, still under the power of Lelouch's Geass, walked like a zombie with her heavy feet dragging across the blood-red carpet.  
Edward, who was peeking from behind a pillar, was amazed by what he just witnessed.  
"But, she was so reluctant before" he said to himself in disbelief, but when he looked up where Lelouch was seated on his throne to try and get a better look at those eyes of his, he had disappeared.  
"I've got to get to the bottom of this" he thought to himself.

"Good work Your Majesty" C.C. said sarcastically in a mocking tone.  
"Quiet witch…" Lelouch replied.  
C.C. just giggled.  
"Suzaku!" Lelouch called out.  
The brown haired teen then ran up to him out of nowhere.  
"What is it Lelouch?"He asked.  
"I want you to get escorts for the Elric brothers. They have been begging me to leave the palace and explore the city and I've grown quite sick of it."  
Suzaku nodded and proceeded to do his Emperor's bidding.  
"Oh, by the way," Lelouch called to Suzaku, "Get your uniform prepared and arrange for two uniforms for Ed and Al"

"We're going to Ashford Academy..."  
C.C. looked straight into the Demon Emperor's eyes and immediately recognised the mischievous glint in his eyes.

**I am currently repairing all broken, corrupted and clustered chapters. If I have missed a spot, let me know. I just can't take the typos anymore! Also, a few words have been altered and a few have been added, however the meanings stay the same.**


	4. Return to Ashford Academy

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**Chapter 4**

"What the heck are those things?!They're even more advanced than those flying machines Eckhart used in her attempt to conquer Amestris!"Edward exclaimed excitedly. He was admiring the Lancelot and the Shinkiro while Lloyd, Ceciele and their team were installing new upgrades to them.  
"I've got to know how they work!"He shouted then he went over, pen and paper in hand, to interrogate them.  
At the same moment, Alphonse was with Nunnaly learning to make roses with Sayoko.  
Theyboth kept stealing glances at each other and every time they caught the other looking at them, their faces turned redder than beet roots.

"So, are you sure about this?"Lelouch asked C.C.  
"Yes, the person who possesses this rare Geass is able to..."C.C. was cut short by Suzaku bursting through the door.  
"I'm going out with Euphy, so I hope you'll be fine by yourself."  
"I'll be fine Suzaku, that's what my other thousand and one guards are for, right?" Lelouch answered slightly annoyed by the intrusion.  
"We'll talk about this later,"Lelouch said to C.C. quietly then he pulled on his school jacket and left the room.  
On his way to the front of the palace where his limousine was waiting for him, he passed Edward overloading Lloyd with questions.  
"Edward!"He shouted, "Do you still want to get out of here?"  
"You bet!"Edward exclaimed.  
"Ugh...Finally, he's gone!"exclaimed Lloyd.  
"So, where are we going?"Edward asked Lelouch.  
"You'll see" Lelouch replied mysteriously. They then climbed in the limo.  
"You know," Edward said once they started moving, "you still haven't told me anything about yourself, besides your name and that you're some kind of royalty or something."  
"We're here" Lelouch said ignoring Edward's comment.  
They pulled up in front of a huge building.  
"Welcome to Ashford Academy, your new school while you're here.I mean, I can't just have you lounging around my palace all day, right?"  
"But isn't that what you do?"Edward replied.  
"Well, I am kind of busy running the world now aren't I?" Lelouch retaliated.  
"Now I've arranged everything for you, you're only here to collect you and your brother's uniforms in the Office. Just go straight down the hall and go in the room to your left. There should be a girl there who will give you your uniforms and when you are finished come back to the front, got it?I've got business elsewhere."  
"Ummm, Yeah."Edward said. He then set out on his adventure. Lelouch followed soon after Edward disappeared inside the main building and headed straight for the Student Council room. When he got there, the room was empty."Just like I predicted,"Lelouch said to himself. He then sat in the chair at the head of the table and began reading the plans for the upcoming school dance that were left on the table while laughing that evil laugh of his...

Meanwhile, Edward was getting lost. Despite receiving simple, straightforward instructions, he was lost."Where the heck am I?"

At that very same moment, Alphonse and Nunnaly were finished making the roses.  
"Here" Nunnaly said shyly," I made this one for you" She then handed Alphonse a rose made with red paper.  
Al's face went immediately red."Th-Th-Thanks!" he stammered and with a shaky hand he took the almost perfect rose.  
"Here, you can have this one" he said shyly handing her a purple rose.  
"Thank you Alphonse!" she replied just as shy, "It's really pretty."  
"You're really pretty,"Alphonse said dreamily, hardly realising what he was saying.  
Her face went red and she cupped her face with her hands and giggled girlishly.  
"Uhh, so have you seen m-my brother?" asked Alphonse trying desperately to change the subject.  
" I think he and Lelouch went to Ashford Academy to collect your uniforms and to finalise your attendance there."  
"Oh, so we're alone!"He blurted.  
"Exactly!" she replied. She then pulled him by his hand and led him to her favourite place in the whole palace...

Back at Ashford Academy, Edward finally found the Office, where there was indeed, a girl waiting for him. After he got the uniforms, he went back to the limo like he was told."Now,where's Lelouch?"

Lelouch sat in the chair reading the plans with his back to the door;suddenly, the door opened and in walked the entire Student Council.  
"Well this is a surprise" Lelouch thought to himself. He then spun around in the chair.  
Milly was the first one to see dropped the bag of groceries she was holding and just stared at him with wide eyes and the others followed suit.

"Well, it's nice to see you too. It's been a while, hasn't it?"


	5. What Did You Say!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Fullmetal Alchemist...but it would be pretty cool if I did.

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**Chapter 5**

"Oh-my-God"Milly said in utter shock, "I can't believe it's actually you!" She then ran over to him and held him in a tight embrace. Everyone's jaw dropped. Not because of Lelouch, but because of what Milly was doing to him.  
"Milly"Rivalz whispered harshly, "what are you doing."  
She suddenly let go of Lelouch when she realised the situation she was in.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry y-your highness" she said while curtsying to Lelouch. Her face immediately went red from embarrassment. Lelouch looked at her intently for a few seconds, then he smiled warmly.  
"It's fine" he said softly, "I mean, we are friends right?"  
She laughed nervously and a sweat drop formed behind her head.  
"Well I always knew you'd come back" said Rivalz proudly while placing a friendly arm round Lelouch's neck.  
"Right. So I suppose you're the one who came up with this idea right."Lelouch said pointing at the last point on the list of plans which read, 'Beg Lelouch to attend.'  
Rivalz grinned nervously while scratching the back of his head.  
"So, where's Kallen?"Lelouch asked when he noticed the girl was missing from the group.  
"I don't know"Milly replied, "She disappeared few days after you were crowned."  
"Oh"Lelouch said mostly to himself.  
"Well Rivalz"Leloouch said suddenly cheerfully "I guess you'll get your wish."  
"You mean-" Rivalz said excitedly.  
"Yep, I'll come!"Lelouch said grinningly.  
After a few hours of rekindling his relationship with his 'friends', Lelouch left the Academy. On his way down the hallway, he broke out into one of his signature evil grins.  
"All tasks at hand have been completed..."  
"Dude, where the hell were you!"Edward shouted angrily, "I've been waiting here for hours!"  
Lelouch just ignored him and when the driver opened the door for him he climbed in the limousine.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Lelouch, C.C., Nunnaly, Suzaku, Edward and Alphonse sat at the table having a rather quiet breakfast. Edward was the first to finish his lavish breakfast(well almost all)and now he just sat there staring at that certain white liquid in his glass with a look at disgust on his face.  
"Is there something wrong?"Lelouch asked amused (Alphonse told Lelouch Edward hated milk earlier).  
"Well, could I have juice instead? I just HATE milk!"Edward exclaimed.  
"Don't you think you should STOP hating it, I mean it could definitely help you to get TALLER!"Lelouch replied.  
"It'll help me get what?!"Edward asked his face turning red with anger.  
"Taller" Lelouch said cooly,"so you could actually look like the older brother."  
**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE YOU SELF-CENTERED BASTARD!!!!"**Edward exploded.  
"Who else but you,"Lelouch teased, "everyone here is actually normal sized...Dwarf."  
"I'M NOT A DWAAAAAARF!!!!!!"Edward shouted before lunging at Lelouch. Suzaku quickly jumped from his seat and stood in front of Lelouch like the good knight he was and prepared for battle; but he underestimated this shrimp's strength and soon found himself flying across the floor, knocked unconscious by Edward's automail arm.  
"Well looks like I'm not the only one with a secret" Lelouch mused. He then kicked the table leg to send his chair skating across the floor, smiled evilly at Edward then pushed the button for the detonator he had been twirling in his fingers for the entire morning which set off a mini bomb he had planted the table earlier. Edward was blasted into the air then came crashing to the floor before Lelouch's feet. No one had been hurt (besides Ed and Suzaku) because before he pushed his chair, he signalled to Nunnaly for she and Alphonse take cover.  
"BROTHER!"Alphonse shouted worriedly while running towards Edward, but before he could reach him, he was stopped by members of the Royal Guard.  
"Take to the infirmary. Don't allow any visitors besides C2 and me."Lelouch ordered.  
"Yes, my Lord!"They replied.


	6. The Dog of the Britannian Army

**Disclaimer: Same as last time. I don't own anything except for the plot and the laptop I'm typing this on...**

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 6**

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?"C.C. asked Lelouch as they approached the infirmary "I mean, you did start it."  
(Breakfast was cut short due to a minor table explosion).  
"That, C2, was a test."Lelouch answered proudly, "A test that he just passed."  
As soon as they entered Edward's room, Edward shot up out of bed.  
**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ASSHOLE!"**He shouted, and then he held his head in pain."Ouch."  
He then clapped his hands and transmuted a giant stone fist which almost punched Lelouch.  
"You're lucky I'm injured or else that definitely would have hit."Edward said smugly.  
Despite what just happened, Lelouch stood his ground and appeared calm (though his inner wimp was doing that girly scream like in that episode when the cat stole his mask).  
"Well it looks like I'm definitely not the only one with a secret,"Lelouch thought to himself then he spoke out loud."Congratulations, you passed my test."  
"Test?"Edward asked confused.  
"Yes, a test. I was making sure you were worthy enough to join my Imperial Army."  
"Wait a second, let me get this straight," Edward said,"first, you try to kill me, then you expect me to join your army?!"  
"Exactly," Lelouch replied.  
"Over my dead, lifeless, smelly, decomposing, (15 minutes later), rotten, maggot infested, vulture bitten corpse!"Edward replied.  
He then sat up, crossed his arms and started pouting.  
"Oh really" Lelouch replied, "Did I mention that you get your very own Knightmare Frame?"  
"Well you know, I really didn't get that injured so I guess I could let your attempted murder slide..."Edward replied suddenly interested in Lelouch's offer.  
"Good answer," Lelouch answered. "Jeremiah!"  
'Orange Boy' then ran in the room quickly and bowed at his master's feet."My Lord" he said like the Emperor's pet he was.  
"Tell Lloyd to begin development on the Knightmare Frame."Lelouch said, "And get your ass off the floor."  
He then exited the room with C.C. following him.  
"Yes your majesty" Jeremiah replied awkwardly then left the room to follow his orders leaving a confused Edward on the bed.  
"What the hell did I just do...?"

**And that's Chapter 6! Finally...Anyway R&R and NO FLAMES!**


	7. The Cute,Little Sister Advantage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Code Geass, Edward, Alphonse, Nunnaly, Lelouch, Suzaku, Spinzaku (lol), Orange-kun, Alchemy or Geass...**

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Now why exactly do you want me to join your army?"Edward asked Lelouch.  
"Well, there are actually two reasons," Lelouch said, "the first reason is for your benefit..."  
"My benefit?" Edward asked.  
"Yes," Lelouch replied, "you see, we found a way to send you and your brother home, which brings me to my second reason..."  
"You found a way for us to go home?!" Edward asked excitedly.  
"That's what I said, now you really need to stop interrupting me, it pisses me off."  
"Sorry..."  
Now my second reason, in exchange for sending you home, you have to help me defeat my enemies..."  
"Enemies?"  
"Follow me..."

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

"These people in the picture are called the Black Knights...I used be tied to them, but some things happened and now they want me dead because they don't think I deserve to be Emperor."  
"But your army looks so powerful, how come you need me to help?"Edward asked.  
"Well let's just say their time with me has made them smarter," Lelouch replied, "but with your help, we should be able to bring them down for good."

**THREE DAYS LATER...**

"There your highness!"Lloyd stated proudly, "it is complete!"  
"WOW!!!" Edward exclaimed, his eyes as big as silver dollars, "and you finished it so quickly!"  
"Of course, I _am_ a genius after all!"Lloyd replied.  
"Excellent work Lloyd," Lelouch complimented, "and what have you chosen to call it?"  
"Well, I decided I'd let here name it himself."Lloyd said.  
"Really?!" Edward exclaimed getting more excited, "weeeeel, how about Robot Fighter, or no, Ironman or wait..."  
While Edward was making up the crappiest names ever, Lloyd crouched in a corner hugging his knees to his chest rocking back and forth regretting his decision.  
"I know!" Edward shouted, "I'll call it the Fullmetal Knight!"  
"BRILLIANT!!" Lloyd suddenly exclaimed his hope returning, "It's so creative!"  
"Well Fullmetal Knight it is," Lelouch said, "oh, and by the way Edward, you start school tomorrow so prepare yourself."He then left the room.

**IMPERIAL GARDENS**

"Here you go Nunnaly," Alphonse said shyly handing her a blue rose he picked from a nearby rosebush.  
"Thanks!" she replied.  
"So, Nunnaly..." Alphonse said softly, "I was wondering, if you're not busy later, maybe we could uhhh...I mean I totally understand if you say no but..."  
He was interrupted by Nunnaly putting her finger on his lips,"shh, we'll go get some pizza later for dinner, and some ice-cream, my treat. Meet me at the main hall at 6:30."  
It was then that it dawned on Alphonse that their currency would not be accepted in this world so basically, despite how much they had, their money was worthless here and while he could ask Lelouch to convert their money for him, it would be awkward if he just went up to Lelouch and said, "Hey, can you change some money for me so I can take your little sister, the princess on a date?" but he dismissed this thought when he saw Nunnaly looking at him strangely as he was deep in thought.  
"Is something wrong Alphonse?" she asked worriedly, "sorry if I was too pushy, we don't have to go if you don't want to..."  
"NO!" Alphonse blurted, "I was uhhh...I was wondering what to wear!"  
"Oh, okay." she said sounding a little relieved then she signalled to Sayoko who was standing nearby that she was ready to leave and the two of them headed towards the main building to find Lelouch.  
"Sayoko," she said nervously.  
"Yes Lady Nunnaly?"  
"I'm scared...what if Lelouch says no?"  
"I'm sure he won't."Sayoko replied.  
"I hope you're right,"Nunnaly said, "I mean, I really do like Alphonse..."  
"If I may say, I noticed that since I taught you two how to make the origami roses."  
"Really...?!" Nunnaly said embarrassed her cheeks turning redder than before.  
Sayoko simply nodded in reply and they continued on their hunt for the Emperor...

**LELOUCH AND C.C.'s QUARTERS**

"Absolutely not!" Lelouch said angrily, "I already told you that you're not allowed to leave the palace unless I'm with you!"  
"That's not fair!" Nunnaly exclaimed, "You get to go to Ashford Academy by yourself.  
"That's different, besides, you're too young to date." Lelouch said getting calmer.  
"I _**HATE **_you!" Nunnaly shouted. She then started towards the door and when her back was towards Lelouch she grinned. "Three, two, one..."  
"Wait Nunnaly," Lelouch said, "I'm sorry. I just worry about you that's all."  
She turned around, "Sooo, I can go?"  
"Fine," he said in defeat, "but on one condition, you have to have at least five guards watching you...and two Knightmare pilots tailing you."  
"Thanks Lelouch," Nunnaly said excitedly, "I _**LOVE **_you!" then she raced off.  
"Yeah, you love me _**NOW**_!" Lelouch shouted sarcastically after her.  
While Nunnaly and Sayako were going down the hall, Sayako asked Nunnaly, "How were you able to convince him?"  
"That's easy," Nunnaly said proudly, "just tell him I hate him, works like a charm every time!"  
"Well I guess you have the cute little sister advantage!" Sayako joked.  
"Yep!" Nunnaly said in agreement and the two of them continued to Nunnaly's quarters while giggling along the way.

**6:30, **_**DATE TIME!**_

Alphonse ran around the room panicking like a headless chicken. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed in utter panic, "am I sweating, do I look okay, how's my breath?!"  
"Whoa, calm down Al," Edward said in amusement, "I haven't seen you this panicked since you had to give that speech when you were running for class president!"  
"Calm down?! Calm down?! How can I calm down when I'm going on a date with the most amazing girl I ever met!"Alphonse shouted getting even more panicked.  
He then continued running around ranting. Edward took the book he was reading(the instruction manual for the Knightmare Frame so you con imagine how thick it was) and smacked  
Alphonse on the head.  
"Thanks, I needed that." Alphonse said weakly before slumping down in a nearby sofa.  
"Good," Edward said calmly, "now calm down and go have fun okay?"  
"Yeah." Said Alphonse calming down then he made some final adjustments to his suit and headed out the door with a bouquet of roses in hand. He raced down the corridor and when he reached the  
main hall he nearly fell on Nunnaly because Arthur, Suzaku's cat, just passed and left his toy on the floor. He stumbled for a bit but Sayoko caught him before he could seriously damage Nunnaly  
(she knew for sure that Lelouch would have his legs cut off if that happened) with her cat-like reflexes.  
Nunnaly giggled a little then she said, "Let's go Alphonse!"  
She grabbed his hand, which caused Alphonse to get even more shy, and the two of them climbed into the sleek _**PINK**_ limo that Lelouch had custom made for her then they drove off to their destination...  
which was not what Alphonse was expecting...sort of...

**Well there it is...chapter it's **_**LONG**_** enough. Anyway like always R&R and **_**NO FALMES!**_** (Flamers will be burned in a very hot and large furnace, which is quite a ironic death for a flamer, anyway if you are a flamer and it happens to you, don't complain...you were warned).**


	8. Please Don't Kill Me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or FMA...I own nada, zilch, zip, Zero! (Get it? Zero! You know, zero the number but Lelouch is Zero! LOL! I kill myself...but stop reading this and read the story!)**

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 8**

It was finally the day, the day they would return, return to the place where it all started...ASHFORD ACADEMY.

The entire student population (and most of the teachers) gathered in the front of the main building trying to sneak a peek at who was about to exit the limousine, though the Student Council knew, they decided to make it a surprise.  
The chauffeur climbed out first and opened the door.

The person inside put his feet out first (they looked kind of short) and out he stepped, a short...blonde kid?  
"Hey Elementary School's that way kid!" shouted a boy pointing towards Ashford Elementary.  
Edward immediately got riled up, but before he could do anything, Alphonse grabbed him from behind, stopping him in his tracks.

Next was Suzaku.  
"It's Suzaku!" someone whispered in the crowd.  
"Who's Suzaku?" asked another.  
"Have you been living under a rock these past six months?" whispered the first, "he's Emperor Lelouch's knight."

The whispers continued until the Emperor himself climbed out...with his green-haired female escort of course.  
They were all wearing Ashford's uniform.

Jeremiah climbed out behind him and shouted, "Introducing the 99th Emper..."  
He was stopped when Lelouch turned around and kicked him in his shin...hard.  
He yelped in pain, jumped in the limo and drove off in the limo.  
Lelouch and his entourage walked into the building with everyone staring behind them and somewhere, in the skies was a girl in her Knightmare and when she spotted Lelouch she grinned evilly.

"Finally..."

**STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM**

"ATTENTION FELLOW STUDENTS!"  
Milly's voice was loud and clear over the intercom.  
"As you all know, we have a special student here with us today and he would now like to address us all!"  
She then handed the microphone over to Lelouch.  
"Thank you Milly." he said covering the mike. He then cleared his throat.

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia!" he stated regally in the most powerful voice he could muster.  
"The 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and the World's sole Ruler!"

Silence…

Milly stared awestruck at her friend the Emperor who now wore a look of intensity; but his features suddenly softened and a small smile slowly formed.  
He chuckled lightly.  
"Now that that's out of the way," he continued in a much calmer voice, "You should all know that the real reason for my return is so that I can complete my High School experience in a normal setting.I have not come here with intentions to intimidate anyone, nor have I come with any hostile intentions. I simply wish for things to be as they were before, so I bestow this order upon each and every person listening to this address: I wish for you to treat me as you would any other student while within the premises. While I am attending classes here at Ashford Academy, I am like just another student, and I expect to be treated as such. Thank you for lending me your ears."

More silence.

Lelouch returned the microphone to Milly, and then proceeded to his next class.  
"Well…There you have it fellow students;" Milly said cheerfully, "Our Student Council Vice President has spoken! That will be all."  
The students in their various classes stared in awe at the speakers in the rooms.  
Milly turned off the speakers and smiled.  
"Well Shirley," she whispered to the wind, "Looks like your Lulu's back!"  
She then started laughing as if sharing a secret joke with the person whose deaf ears her words fell onto…

**HOMEROOM**

"I get to sit next to him!" shouted a girl.  
"No, I do!" shouted another.  
Lelouch just sat staring out of the window while all the girls in the class were fighting over who would claim the seat on the left of him.  
This question was answered when Suzaku entered the room and claimed it as his own.  
The mob of girls stared wide eyed at him, then at the empty seat on the other side of Lelouch.  
There was an awkward pause for a moment, and then they all went racing towards the seat when who other than C.C. appears out of nowhere and plants her huge butt on the seat.  
The girls stared at her angrily (lots of staring going on here) then they all sighed in defeat.

"You know, I'm still a free man." Rivalz said raising his eyebrows.  
"I'd rather sit next to the blonde dwarf!" shouted a girl from the crowd.

The blonde 'dwarf' suddenly leapt out of his seat. Apparently, that comment woke him up his nap even though some jocks writing the word 'LOSER' in bold print harshly across his forehead in the chicken scratch they called lettering didn't. He quickly rubbed the 'writing' off his head and looked across at his brother who kept staring out the window at two birds cuddling on a tree branch while daydreaming about his amazing date with Nunnaly the night before.

**Flashback:****  
"Here we are," Nunnaly said cheerfully, "we have arrived at our destination!"  
The driver, a blonde woman wearing a pink suit (Lelouch wouldn't trust any **_**male**_** drivers with his sister) opened the door enabling the mechanical ramp to fold out automatically. Nunnaly rolled down the ramp with her mechanized wheelchair and waited for Alphonse to exit the vehicle.  
Their destination was Jeremiah's restaurant, **_Le __Orange_** (with a French accent people).  
They entered the restaurant and took their seats which Nunnaly had reserve for them in a secluded area of the restaurant.**

"Wow, this is really nice." said Alphonse.  
"Yeah," Nunnaly replied softly, "Lelouch insisted on our coming here because he felt that Pizza Hut would be too public...he worries about me a little too much, you know."  
"He just loves you," Alphonse replied warmly, "I mean, that's a good thing, knowing that someone genuinely cares for you..."  
"You know, you're right," Nunnaly said cheerfully, "thanks Alphonse!"  
"No problem!" Alphonse replied, "Oh wait, I totally forgot, these are for you..."  
He then handed her the bouquet of roses he had earlier. Nunnaly's cheeks got red.  
"Thank you Alphonse..." she said shyly, "you're such a gentleman."  
Alphonse grinned at this and scratched behind his head nervously, "Well, I try..."

|The awkwardness between the two was broken when the waiter arrived with their order, a delicious pizza with the works.  
The two munched on the pizza while chatting about some random stuff. At one time, a string of cheese fell on Nunnaly's lap which made her a little embarrassed. Alphonse sensed this so he dropped a string of cheese on his lap too. They both giggled at each other's silliness and when they were finished with the pizza, the same waiter collected the dishes then returned with the ice-cream. Nunnaly had strawberry swirl and Alphonse had vanilla. When they were done with dessert, the limo was waiting outside for them, so they boarded and returned to the palace.

"I had a really good time tonight Alphonse," Nunnaly said a little less shy.  
"Me too," Alphonse said dreamily.

Nunnaly then surprised herself as well as Alphonse by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Their cheeks both turned red and Alphonse's heart started beating 100 beats per minute. He was kind of disoriented for a while and wasn't sure what to do, so he returned the kiss and it just so happened at that very same moment, Lelouch decided to peek at the monitors for the cameras around the palace and he looked at the one for the camera in the main hall and when he saw Alphonse planting a big, wet one on his sister (it was just a peck but his inner protective older brother was overreacting) his jaw dropped way open and he actually crushed the chess piece he was holding in his hand in anger (as you know Lelouch couldn't even crush a peanut shell let alone a chess piece so you can imagine how angry he was).

"NUNNALY!"

Alphonse and Nunnaly looked in the direction where the scream came from.  
"Oh no, that was Lelouch," Nunnaly said sounding more amused than worried, "we should probably get to our rooms..."  
"Yeah," Alphonse said shakily, "G-G-Goodnight N-Nunnaly..." He then ran towards his room in fright.  
"Goodnight Alphonse," Nunnaly said softly after him then she proceeded towards her own room to tell Sayoko about her date...

"Excuse me son, son!" said the petite looking teacher, knocking Alphonse out of his daydream, "wake up!"  
Alphonse jumped up and yelled, "Please don't kill me!"  
He was remembering Lelouch's manic yell the night before.  
The entire class burst out with laughter, except for Lelouch and C.C. Edward just looked at him worriedly.  
"Now stand up and introduce yourself"  
Alphonse stood up and as if he wasn't nervous enough, when he glanced around the class, he saw Lelouch looking at him as if he was going to murder him...and he would definitely get away with it...This was when he started sweating buckets.

"My name is-I'm-uhh-ALPHONSE!" He then dropped in his seat and shielded his face from the class.  
"I see we have a shy one!" said the teacher amused.  
"Shy my ass..." Lelouch said under his breath.  
C.C. heard this and it made her giggle.  
"You there, in the back, with the green hair, it's your turn." Said the teacher pointing at C.C.  
C.C. sighed. "You can just call me C.C. or C2 is fine as well..." she said without standing.  
"Okay then," Said the teacher, "well now that introductions are finished let's all go to our classes."

Edward had already introduced himself while we were in the middle of Alphonse's daydream.  
"So what do we have for this period?" Edward asked Lelouch.  
"P.E," Lelouch replied without emotion, "C2, you know where I'll be..."  
He then passed the gym room without even glancing at it and proceeded to his favourite spot, the rooftop.  
"Please tell me I not the reason he's not coming to class." Alphonse said nervously.  
"No, you're not," C.C. said with one of her rare smiles, "he always skips this class, don't take it personally..."  
They then proceeded to their respective locker rooms to put on their P.E. uniforms.

**ROOFTOP**

When Lelouch reached the rooftop (after resting about five times) he pulled out his book and sat down to read. He had just gotten to the really good part when he was interrupted by someone calling his name. He recognised that all too familiar voice. When he looked up, there was the Guren, just floating there.  
"I finally got you where I want you Lelouch!" Kallen said choking on her tears, "now it's time for revenge!"

_**BOOM!**_

**And that's chapter 8! It ended in a horrible cliffy didn't it? Great! Now like always R&R and NO FLAMES!**


	9. The Attack Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Fullmetal Alchemist...hmnnnn.....it really sucks...**

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Kallen," Lelouch said softly, "what do you want?"  
"You heard me Lelouch!" she shouted angrily still crying, "I'm here for revenge!"  
Lelouch scoffed. "Now aren't you bold?" he said cockily, "and don't you mean Your Highness...or perhaps you would rather, Zero?"  
"That's it!" she shouted getting angrier while lifting the Guren's right arm aiming it at Lelouch.  
Lelouch just stood there looking at her with that evil little glint in his eyes. Kallen put her finger the button for the Radiant Wave Surger. There was a huge explosion.  
"What was that?!" Milly asked along with the rest of the school. "I guess that's our cue." Suzaku said then he slipped out of gym class unnoticed along with Edward after signalling to Edward that it was time to put Lelouch's plan into effect. They both ran to their Knightmares and launched them from their hiding spot behind the school. Back on the roof, Lelouch was trying not to get killed.  
"I just have to hold out for a few more minutes until my reinforcements get here..." Lelouch thought.

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER...**

"**Now then," Lelouch said while spinning in his large chair in the conference room (damn he loved that chair), "I will lure out the Guren, using myself as bait. When gym class starts I will proceed to the rooftop as I always do...if I'm correct, which I'm sure I am, the pilot will predict my actions and she will be waiting for me... I will then set off a bomb I planted earlier on the roof, that will be your cue...you know what to do after that...that is all!"  
"Yes your majesty!" Edward and Suzaku said simultaneously while bowing to Lelouch.  
"Good," Lelouch said to himself after they left to get ready for school, "now then Kallen, it's your move...what now?"**

"Damn, they should've been here by now!" Lelouch thought while hiding behind a wall, "where are they?!"  
His question was answered when Suzaku and Edward came bursting in with their Knightmare Frames.  
"Sorry we're late." Suzaku said from the Lancelot.  
"Suzaku!" Kallen exclaimed, "but who's that?!" She was referring to Edward.  
Lelouch finally came out from his hiding place. "Thank you Kallen." He said with his signature smirk.  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Well you see, I needed you to come out in the open...and seeing as how you just can't resist me, I knew you'd be stupid enough to come after me."  
"But how'd you even know I knew you were coming here...and I can't resist you?! Don't flatter yourself, I hate you!"  
"Oh really...that's not what you said when you kissed me the last time we met is it?" Lelouch replied sounding cockier than ever.  
Kallen's cheeks went red. "SHUT UP!" She tried to sound angry but everyone could hear the embarrassment in her voice. She then fired her Radiant Wave Surger which was blocked by Suzaku's new Ultimate Defence Field which was similar to the one on Lelouch's Shinkiro. While Suzaku distracted Kallen, Edward took Lelouch to his Knightmare which was also hidden where the others were. Lelouch quickly boarded it and when he was about to launch, C.C. came running out.  
"Wait!" she shouted, "I can't let you go into battle alone can I?"  
Lelouch smiled at her from inside the Knightmare then lifted her inside. She took her seat at the navigation controls while Lelouch handled the shields and weapons.  
"Let's go!" he exclaimed.  
When they arrived at the scene, they noticed that they had company...a lot more company. Kallen had called in for reinforcements of her own.  
"Well this is a surprise...I guess now I can wipe them all out all at once." Lelouch mused."

**AMESTRIS**

"That's impossible," Envy said to himself, "the gate...it was opened!"  
"Envy!"  
He turned around only to be shot in the head.  
"I'm sorry..." the girl said softly. She then dragged Envy's body in the centre of the array she drew earlier and clapped her hands. Pink sparks formed then she found herself before the gate. It swung open and the ominous eyes appeared while the little hand like things entangled Envy's body along with her own.  
"Please..." she said softly while choking on her tears, "take me to him...to...Edward..."

**So that's chapter 9...I wonder if you guys can figure out who our mystery girl is? Anyway R&R and absolutely NO FLAMES!**


	10. The Attack Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Fullmetal Alchemist yada, yada, yada...now read the story!**

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 10**

**BRITANNIA**

The battle rages on. "Quickly," Lelouch said getting into 'Zero mode', "the Guren is their main weapon, take it out and this battle is ours!"  
He then fired a Hadron Cannon at the Knightmare Frames that tried to attack him from behind. They had wiped out most of the Black Knight's forces and only Oghi, Kallen, Todoh, Tamaki and two other unimportant people remained, who Suzaku immediately took out right after I mentioned them (the unimportant people I mean). Despite it being his first time, Edward managed to do some damage.  
"Ready to give up yet?" Lelouch asked from the Shinkiro.  
"Keep dreaming!" Kallen shouted, "We're never giving up!"  
"Fine then..." Lelouch replied unimpressed, "Edward, I think it's time to use your secret weapon..."  
"But, are you sure it'll work?" Edward said.  
"Sure it will," Lelouch replied, "just have a little faith."  
"Okay then, here we go!"  
Edward landed his Knightmare on the ground then pushed a button. This enabled him to control the Knightmare's arms with his own.  
"Ready? Clear a path!" Edward shouted warning Lelouch and Suzaku to get out of the way. He then clapped his hands, which the Knightmare did as well, then he did put his hands down on some special panels on the floor of the Knightmare, and the Knightmare put it's arms on the ground. Blue sparks formed, but instead of performing alchemy inside the Knightmare, the alchemic power surged through the arms of the Knightmare and exited through two holes at the end of the arms. Stone spikes started shooting out of the ground. Kallen and Todoh managed to dodge them but they hit Oghi and Tamaki, causing their Knightmares to explode. "Oghi! Tamaki!" Kallen shouted, "What the hell did you do!" She then activated her Radiant Wave Surger again and aimed it at Edward, who quickly activated his Ultimate Defence Field.  
"Damn it!" Kallen exclaimed.  
"You know you can still retreat." Lelouch said bored.  
"No! We won't give in to you!" Kallen shouted.  
"Fine then..." Lelouch then got into position then fired his Hadron Cannons, destroying Todoh's Knightmare, but he was able to eject before he was hit. Kallen barely escaped.  
"Damn you!" she shouted.  
"Edward," Lelouch said, "do the honours would you, I've got class..."  
He then started heading back towards the school.  
"Lelouch! You better come back here!" Kallen shouted after him.  
Edward then clapped his hands again and caused a giant fist to rise out of the ground, which hit the Guren damaging it badly.  
"Damn..." Kallen then fired the Radiant Wave Surger again, hitting one of Edward's Knightmare's arms, destroying it. Lelouch quickly turned around when he heard the explosion.  
"Heh...so you've learned..."  
"Okay, that's it!" Milly exclaimed, "Those explosions are disturbing our meeting!" She then exited the Student Council room only to see a giant droid death match going on outside.  
"Quick, Rivalz, get the video camera!" she shouted being bossy as usual.  
"Y-yeah, right away Madame President!" Rivals exclaimed while saluting. He disappeared for a few minutes then returned with the camera. "Now what is it you want me to...film..."  
He stood staring wide-eyed at the scene before him.  
"Rivalz! Stop acting like you never saw a Knightmare before and start filming!" Milly ordered.  
"N-no, look!" Rivalz said while pointing towards the Imperial Palace, "Over there!"  
Milly looked to where he was pointing and they saw a figure plummeting towards the ground.  
"Not another one!" Lelouch exclaimed when he saw the figure falling, "looks like she's falling in the exact same spot Edward and Alphonse fell too..."  
"Who is that?" Suzaku asked.  
"It can't be..." Edward said softly. He then zoomed in on the person with his Knightmare and when he saw who it was his eyes widened, "but how..."  
"I'm sorry Lelouch...I have to go..." Edward stated with worry in his voice then he zoomed off towards the falling figure.  
Lelouch guessed that this person was important to Edward so he let him leave."Okay then...I did kind of want to finish her off myself...Suzaku!"  
"Yes, your majesty!" Suzaku shouted then he activated his 'live' command from the time Lelouch used his Geass and ordered Suzaku to 'live.'  
He approached the Guren then fired his Slash Harkens to pin down Kallen. Despite her best effort's she was unable to escape. Lelouch then moved into position above the two.  
"Any last words?" He asked Kallen while preparing to fire.  
"Go ahead, take your best shot!" she exclaimed.  
"WAIT, DON'T DO IT LELOUCH!" Milly exclaimed.  
"Yeah, you don't want to do this, it isn't like you!" Rivalz exclaimed following Milly outside.  
Lelouch growled. "Stay out of this!" he shouted angrily.  
"Maybe you should do what they say..." C.C. said without emotion.  
"Shut up witch!" Lelouch shouted.  
C.C. looked hurt. She got out of her seat then slapped Lelouch.  
"What was that for?!" he exclaimed.  
"Look around you!" she replied, "Do you really want to do that before all of them? What will they think of you then?!"  
Lelouch looked around and sure enough, the entire school population, students and teachers alike were gathered outside of the school building looking on in shock at the scene before them.  
Lelouch growled again. "You win..." he told C.C. softly.  
"What was that?" C.C. said sarcastically, "I didn't quite hear you."  
"Fine, you win okay!" Lelouch said louder, "Suzaku, let her go..."  
"W-what, but-" Suzaku stammered.  
"Just do it!" Lelouch ordered.  
"Okay..." Suzaku said. He then withdrew his Slash Harkens.  
"You got lucky this time Kallen!" Lelouch said angrily, "But don't think you'll get away next time!"  
He then left the scene with Suzaku following him. Kallen growled then went after her friends who were defeated earlier. They all managed to eject when their Knightmares were destroyed.  
"Lelouch..."

**That's Chapter 10. Phew, that took a while to write. Now listen you guys... If I don't finish this story in two days I probably won't be able to update in a long, long, long, long, long, long, long time...It's kind of complicated so don't bother asking for an explanation... but on a lighter note, R&R and NO FLAMES!**


	11. Uncovered Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Fullmetal Alchemist in any way... Sucks...**

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Winry, what are you doing here?" Edward asked worriedly. He caught her just before she could hit the ground, but the pressure and shock she experienced after passing through the gate made her pass out, but she did she muttered one sentence, "Who are you?"  
Later on, after school was over, Lelouch went to visit Edward who was holed up in the infirmary all day with his mysterious girlfriend since he rescued her.  
"Here," he said when he entered the room, "I don't usually do this but I can't have you dying of starvation on me..." He then handed Edward a platter with spaghetti (shocked it wasn't pizza?!).  
"Thanks..." Edward said softly while taking the platter and started eating.  
"So, who is she?" Lelouch asked.  
"She's my...friend...my best friend actually....we've known each other since we were kids..." Edward replied with worry in his voice, "But something strange happened...right before she passed out, she asked me who I was..."  
"Well she probably didn't recognise you at first, because of the shock..." Lelouch said reassuringly.  
"I hope you're right..." Edward said remembering what happened to Alphonse's memory when he crossed the gate.  
Suddenly, Winry's eyes started to flutter. "You again..." She said to Edward weakly, and then she spotted Lelouch. "You're cute..."  
Lelouch started blushing a bit but Edward's entire face went red. "Winry, don't you remember?" Edward asked her worriedly, "It's me Edward..."  
Alphonse then entered the room. "Winry!" he exclaimed gladly when he saw his friend was well. He then ran over and hugged her.  
She looked at him a bit confused at first but then her expression changed from one of confusion to one of realization. "Alphonse!" she exclaimed while hugging him back.  
"What!" Edward shouted in shock, "Stop playing games!"  
"What is it brother?" Alphonse asked, "What did you do this time?"  
"Nothing, honest!" Edward said, "She just told me she doesn't remember me..."  
"What?" Alphonse stated in shock, "Do you think-do you think it's the same thing that happened to me..."  
"I think so..." Edward said softly.  
"What is it?" Lelouch asked trying to sound sincere though everyone could tell he couldn't care less.  
"Well...It's like this..." Edward said. He then went on to explain about Alphonse's memory loss and how the same thing must have happened to Winry.  
"Well, if it's her memory, I think I can get someone to help you," Lelouch said, "Sayoko!" She came running shortly after she was called.  
"Yes your Majesty?" Sayoko said while bowing.  
"Where's C2?" Lelouch asked her.  
"In the gardens, with Lady Nunnaly."  
"Call her for me...tell her it's an emergency." Lelouch ordered.  
"Yes..." Sayoko then proceeded to the gardens to call C.C. A short while after, C.C. entered the room wrapped in a towel in her bathing suit.  
"What do you want now..." She said.  
"C2, do you think you think you can help restore this girl's memory...?" Lelouch said.  
"Perhaps...for a price..." C.C. said without expressing any emotion on her face.  
"And what would that be..."  
"I want you to ask me again...but this time...I want you to ask me using my...real name..." Her face looked sad all of a sudden.  
"Fine then..." Lelouch said softly, "... (Cue clip: "I swear, I'm not Orange! ZERO!!!!"), can you please try to restore this girl's memory...?"  
"Yes..." C.C. said smiling warmly at Lelouch, "I can try..." She then walked over to Winry's limp body (she passed out again) and placed her forehead on Winry's. She close her eyes and began to develop a telepathic link between their minds and soon enough, she find herself naked in the vast nothingness with a girl standing before her with a blank look on her face.  
"Who are you?!" Winry shouted.  
"Calm down..." C.C. said calmly "You feel empty don't you? Like there's something you feel you just have to remember...but you can't...but I'll help you to remember..."  
"Yes..." Winry said softly, "but at the same time...at the same time I feel as if remembering that something will hurt me somehow..." She then started crying.  
C.C. walked over to her and hugged her. "The ability to feel pain is one of the ways you know you're human...You should embrace it..."  
Winry looked up at her with tear filled eyes and nodded. "Do it..." They both closed their eyes and the Geass sigil on her forehead started glowing, also in the real world. Suddenly, C2 started crying out in pain...it was not what she expected. In the real world, Lelouch's left eye, the one he originally had the Geass in started paining him greatly. He yelled in pain.  
"Something's wrong!" he said with genuine worry, "C2!"  
He ran over to her limp body, now oblivious to his pain and the fact that his eyes were now glowing with the Geass sigils clearly visible in them. He started shaking her vigorously.  
"What's wrong?!" Edward and Alphonse asked.  
"Something's wrong with C2!" he shouted, "This never happens unless something's wrong!"  
In Winry's mind, something was in fact going wrong. Winry had unknowingly placed a strong psychic block on her memory of Edward alchemically and this almost impossible for C2 to unlock, which caused immeasurable pressure on her mind and though she managed to break it, it was too much for her causing her own memories to flood through her mind.  
"No...Not now...you're...unveiling me..." C.C said weakly, tears falling from her eyes, before collapsing causing the telepathic link to be broken.  
"Quickly!" Lelouch ordered the nurse who walked in when she heard the commotion, "Take C2 to my quarters!"  
The woman nodded and called a guard who lifted C.C.'s lifeless body and transported her to Lelouch's quarters with Lelouch following close behind.  
"I hope she's okay," Alphonse said after they left, "Lelouch looked really worried about her..."  
"Yeah..." Edward said softly.  
"Edward..." Winry said weakly from her resting place, "Edward..."  
"Winry...so, you remember...?" Edward said with relief.  
She nodded. Alphonse slipped out of the room unnoticed to give the two their privacy.  
"But-but how'd you get here Winry...you would've had to..."  
"I'm sorry Ed...I-I-I opened the gate!" Winry exclaimed.

**Lelouch's Quarters**

Lelouch sat on a chair at the side of the bed where C.C. lay unconsciously while looking at her with worry and stroking her forehead tenderly. "Oh, C2..."  
A few hours passed and Lelouch had fallen asleep next to C.C. on the bed (don't ask me how he reached on the bed). A few moments later, C.C. woke up and sat up in the bed. Her movements woke Lelouch who immediately hugged her. "C2, are you okay?!" he asked with worry in his voice.  
"Yes..." replied a shocked C.C.  
"Please, don't worry me like that again..." Lelouch said while caressing her face. C.C. started blushing.  
"You...were worried about me?"  
"Yes...of course I was..." Lelouch replied; he was shocked himself at his actions, but somehow he knew this was the time to reveal his true feelings. (You guys know where this is going don't you?)  
"B-but why..." C.C. said softly.  
"Isn't it obvious by now...I-I love you C2..." Lelouch said tenderly. This made C.C.'s entire face turn red.  
"No one's ever told me that before...besides the ones who were under the power of my Geass...but that wasn't genuine..."  
"But this is...you don't have to use your Geass to get me to say that..." Lelouch replied.  
"But-" C.C. was interrupted when Lelouch placed his finger on her lips.  
"Shhh..." His lips then crashed down on hers. C.C. returned the kiss. They then held each other in a tight embrace. C.C. started crying.  
"Lelouch...I love you too...I always have..."

**Finally! Am I right?! R&R and NO FLAMES!**


	12. Her Reason

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Code Geass or Fullmetal Alchemist...If I did, Lelouch wouldn't be dead and Edward would have stayed in Amestris...**

**THE EMPEPOR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 12**

Edward and Winry sat in silence for a while. Edward broke the silence.  
"So how'd you do it Win?" He asked her, "Did someone help you?"  
"No Edward...I told you I did it myself..." Winry replied.  
"B-but how!" Edward asked confused.  
"With alchemy..." Winry replied softly, "how else could I have done it." She then started to tell her story...

**After Edward had left for the second time, Winry thought she could just wait for him like she always did, but she couldn't. She asked everyone she knew who she thought could help her to find him, but they all refused to help her...so she took it into her own hands, she knew what she had to do...She had to learn alchemy, So she went to the only person she could think of, Ed and Al's teacher, Izumi Curtis.  
"So what exactly do you hope to gain by learning alchemy anyway?" Izumi asked harshly.  
"Please...I just want to feel closer to Edward...learning alchemy will help..." Winry replied trying not to cry.  
Izumi noticed that Winy hadn't mentioned Alphonse, so she immediately realized Winry's true motives.  
"It always happens," Izumi finally said, "I'm just too nice..."  
"So you mean-" Winry started excitedly.  
"Seeing as how you did come all the way to Dublith for that reason...fine. We'll begin training tomorrow."  
Winry ran up and hugged Izumi. "Thank you Miss Izumi!" She exclaimed gleefully then she ran and got her bags and ran up to the room she occupied when she stayed there the last time.**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

"**Thank you Izumi-sensei..." Winry said while bowing.  
"Yes, yes," Izumi said while trying to shoo Winry (she wanted some private time with the Sig-Rig).  
Winry hugged her then went off to her next destination, the Underground City...  
"That's impossible!" Envy shouted, "the gate...it's been opened!"  
"Envy!" Winry shouted from behind him. She wasn't expecting to see him here.  
"Oh...it's you..." Envy said.  
Winry had read in a book about how the gate always opened when a homunculus was born. She reached in her coat pocket and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Envy.  
"Heh...you think you can kill me with that!? Think again princess!" Envy exclaimed.  
"No, I don't" Winry said softly shooting Envy in the head in the process. "I'm sorry..." she said softly.  
She then walked over to Envy and dragged him in the middle of the array she drew earlier... it wasn't meant for Envy, but having him made it easier. Winry stood in the middle of the array above Envy's body. She then clapped her hands (She was using Al's trick from the movie). Pink sparks formed and she placed her hands on Envy's body. She suddenly found herself before the gate. It opened and the ominous eyes opened up and stared at the two, then the small, black, hand-like things began to entangle Envy's body along with her own. She closed her eyes and let them pull her in, imagining Edward's face in her mind.  
"Please..." She whispered, "Take me to him...to, Edward..."  
She started travelling through the gate and began seeing flash images, feeling like all the knowledge of the world was being poured into her, and then there was nothing. She passed out before she passed through C's world and landed n the gardens of the Imperial Palace...**

Edward's eyes were wide with shock. "B-but Winry, why'd you do it?!"  
"Don't you see Edward!?" Winry exclaimed chocking on her new tears, "I did it for you!"  
"F-for me?!" Edward said surprised.  
"Yes! I love you Edward!" Winry blurted then her lips crashed on Edward's. Edward's entire face went red. He returned the kiss.  
"Winry, I...I love you too Winry...I've just been scared to tell you...I was afraid of what your response would be..."  
"Well now you know..." Winry said softly while they held each other in a tight embrace. They then started kissing again.  
Edward walked over to the door and locked it, while Lelouch did the same in his room, and no one saw Lelouch, Edward, C.C. or Winry for the rest of that day...

**Wow...they all confessed their love for each other huh? Well R&R and NO FLAMES!**


	13. Geass

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story...the anime involved or the characters...**

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 13**

It was another ordinary at Ashford Academy. Lelouch sat looking boredly out the window; occasionally stealing glances at C.C., Edward, Winry and Alphonse were diligently paying attention to the lecture on the war between Britannia and Area 11... I mean Japan, C.C. was asleep and Suzaku was helping the Student Council with preparations for the upcoming school dance. After class, when it was time for lunch, Edward suddenly realised something, when C2's forehead started glowing, Lelouch's left eye also glowed and apparently it was also hurting him.  
"Why was it glowing?" Edward asked himself, "The same thing happened when that woman came to pay her taxes...but it wasn't hurting him?" Edward was confused. He walked the halls in silence until he was knocked out of his daydream when Winry came running towards him. God he loved how she looked in that uniform... that short skirt revealing her perfect legs, and that shirt complimenting her slim waist and perfect br-"Earth to Edward!" Winry shouted waving her hand in front of Edward's face, "You're spacing out again!"  
"Oh sorry!" Edward said nervously when a strong breeze almost conveniently blew sending Winry's skirt flying upwards revealing her striped panties. Edward's entire face went red. Winry was the least bit embarrassed. She simply chuckled. "Wow, that wind came out of nowhere huh?"  
"Y-yeah..."  
"How about we never speak about this again?" Winry said.  
"Agreed." Edward replied. They then proceeded to the Student Council room to eat lunch with the others. When they got there, only Lelouch was there. Edward figured this was the perfect time to ask Lelouch some questions.  
"Winry, do you think you could go find Alphonse and bring him here for me?"  
"Um, sure..." Winry then left the room.  
"Good, we're finally alone." Edward said while locking the door.  
"What do want?" Lelouch asked him.  
"Well for starters, what's up with that eye of yours" It's just not normal."  
"You're right," Lelouch said, "I guess I should answer truthfully seeing that you have answered my questions. He then raised his left hand and removed his contact lenses revealing the Geass sigils in both his eyes clearly. Edward was amazed.  
"It's called Geass," Lelouch started, "the absolute power to compel anyone to follow my orders...any order."  
"So that's how you got that woman to pay her taxes?!" Ed exclaimed.  
"Yes..."  
"And what connection does C2 have in all this?"  
"Haven't you figured it out? She's the one who gave me this power..."  
"That's amazing!" Edward exclaimed excitedly.  
"But like all great power, there are limits... I can only use the power on a person once, also, the person who it is used on has no memory before, during and after the power was used...and Geass manifests differently in each person... that's all there is to know..."  
By this time, Winry returned with Alphonse and the entire Student Council. Edward opened the door for them.  
"Why was the door locked?" Milly asked curiously, "You guys weren't doing anything funny in here were you?"  
"No it's nothing like that," Lelouch said, "shortly after we came here a group of girls came rushing in here and nearly trampled me, we had to lock the door to keep them out."  
"Okay then." Milly said accepting Lelouch's excuse. Edward looked at Lelouch marvelling at his amazing lying skills. Milly and the others had brought pizza, soda and other snacks to have a little party to 'properly' welcome Edward and Alphonse and to re-welcome Lelouch and Suzaku.  
"Hey have any of seen C2?" Lelouch asked, "She's been gone for a while."  
His question was answered when C.C. herself entered the room soaking wet.  
"What happened C2?!" Lelouch exclaimed trying not to laugh.  
"Blame your little girlfriends!" C2 shouted angrily, "They pushed me in the fountain out front!"  
"Why would they do that...?" Lelouch asked.  
"How the hell should I know?!" She then stormed off to the room where she and Lelouch used to stay.  
"I better go check on her..." Lelouch said following her.  
When Lelouch and C2 were alone in the room, Lelouch handed her a towel.  
"Nice acting..."  
"Thank you" C2 said while drying off.  
"So...have you found her?" Lelouch asked while sitting on a nearby chair.  
"Yes," C2 replied, "The one with the rarest Geass on this earth...the power to open the gate...my...sister D2..."

**Sorry it took so long to update...serious case of writer's block...I know this Chapter is kind of lame...but please don't flame me. Coming up wit these chapters is really tough and I never really planned this story out. I'm winging it...Suggestions are most welcome! So R&R, NO FLAMES and some suggestions PLEASE! :O**


	14. Author's Note

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Dear Readers,

Thank you for your reviews; some were helpful, some motivating and inspiring and others...were just kind of mean...  
Well I'm writing this to tell you guys that there's a extremely good chance that I will not be able to post anymore chapters after this note for a very long time...because school has restarted, my stupid mother stupidly decides to take away my laptop because she thinks it distracts me...which it totally doesn't, so I probably won't update for a while...or if I can negotiate with her so she can give it back for the weekend, I can probably post a chapter or two then...if not...then that would really suck. I've tried explaining to her that I have my story to write and that it's actually something constructive to do after school rather than playing games like I normally do, but like most annoying parents, she won't listen to reason...and the really annoying thing is that my desktop doesn't have internet so therefore Microsoft Word is expired so I can't type anything on that, and since it's a really early version it can't read any of the stories I type on the laptop, and notepad is out of the question because it doesn't type the stories properly so there are a lot of typos when you post them....  
Now don't think this is the end of 'THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST,' just think of it as a delay in it's progress...I'm really sorry to all of you who were looking forward to my future chapters...blame my mom. If I could change mothers I would... I wish I had Geass so I could order her to never take my sweet Zero(that's what I named my laptop) away from me ever again...  
Please don't give up on this story...there will be more chapters, I promise...but it will just take a much longer time for me to update like I normally do...

Yours sincerely,  
FullmetalGeassQueeen.


	15. Princess of Miracles Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CG or FMA... I own nothing...ZEROOOOOOO!!!!!**

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Lelouch! C2!" Milly called while pounding vigorously on the door, "what are you guys doing in there?!"  
"Coming!" Lelouch and C.C. replied in unison.  
"Come on, you're missing the party!"  
When they came down the stairs where everyone was gathered, Suzaku gave Lelouch a suspicious look.  
"I hope you guys weren't doing what I think you were doing...were you?" Suzaku said teasingly.  
Lelouch's entire face went red while C.C. giggled.  
"No Suzaku!" Lelouch cried out defensively, "We weren't doing anything!"  
"Or were we?" C.C. said sarcastically.  
"C2!" Lelouch shouted in embarrassment.  
Everyone started laughing, which eased the slight tension that lingered in the air a while ago. Everyone was having a good time eating and drinking, C.C. doing most of the eating, when Rivalz broke out the champagne. He shook the bottle and the cork came flying off. Everyone jumped out of the way of the projectile's path and it went flying towards the door...  
"OUCH!"

Everyone gathered around the girl who lay on the floor, except for Lelouch. He just stood there folding his arms with a scowl on his face.  
"Look, she's waking up!" Milly exclaimed.  
"Ouch.... nice welcome Rivalz..." She said softly.  
"Welcome back Kallen!" Rivalz replied nervously while scratching the back of his head.  
"Lelouch..." she said coldly while looking at him without expression, "I need to talk to you...alone."  
"No way!" Suzaku exclaimed while jumping in front of Lelouch protectively, "I don't approve of this Lelouch, as your knight and as your friend."  
"It's your call Lelouch..." Kallen said.  
"Very well then Kallen...I'll allow it..." Lelouch said just as cold.  
"Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted, "I really don't think-"  
"Relax Suzaku." Lelouch said while going with Kallen to the other room, "I mean you're right here, right?"  
"Right..." Suzaku said after him. C.C. looked worriedly at Lelouch as he and Kallen proceeded to the other room.  
"Remember not to get yourself killed..." she said softly, "Remember that you now have two contracts to fulfil..."

"So...why did you request an audience with Lelouch vi Britannia?" he said while lounging on a couch.  
"Just to tell you that I didn't return because of you...Oghi said it would be better if I came to school for a while...but don't think I've forgiven you...We'll settle our other matters outside of school."  
"Fine...and I meant to ask you, how are the Black Knights?"  
"I hardly see how that's any of your business!" Kallen shouted.  
"Well that's simple...after all I am Zero, the man of miracles, leader of the Black Knights!" Lelouch said suddenly standing up.  
"Not anymore..." Kallen replied softly, "Zero doesn't exist to us anymore...at least not the current one..." Kallen replied softly.  
"Is that so..."  
There was silence for a while until there was a loud knocking at the door.  
"Lelouch, not again!" Milly called loudly, "Your girlfriend is out here you know!" C.C. blushed a little at this statement, remembering that night when they-  
"We're out...geez..." Lelouch said annoyed knocking C.C. out of her daydream.  
"What were you guys doing in there anyway?" Suzaku asked with concern.  
"Yes, just what _were _you doing in there?" C.C. repeated.  
"We just called a truce..." Lelouch stated flatly.  
"Yeah..." Kallen said softly.  
"Well then...let's continue with our party, you're welcome to stay too Kallen!" Milly said breaking the silence and awkwardness.  
"Yes Madame President!" Everyone replied in unison while playfully saluting her.

**BRITANNIA IMPERIAL PALACE  
Lelouch and C.C.'s Quarters**

"So, your sister arrives tomorrow right?" Lelouch asked C.C. while stroking her hair while she laid her head on his lap.  
"Yes…"  
"So, why haven't you mentioned this sister of yours before C2?"  
"I wasn't certain if she was alive or not…" C.C. replied dryly.  
"Okay then…"  
Lelouch and C.C. lay cuddled on the bed for a while when Sayoko came knocking on the door.  
"Come in…"  
"Your Majesty, Lady Nunnaly requests your presence in the Gardens immediately." Sayoko said while curtsying.  
"Tell her I'll be right there." Lelouch said then sent Sayoko away.  
"Yes my Lord…" Sayoko replied then she left.  
"Well we better go see what she wants…" Lelouch said while pulling on his robes (Emperor Clothes people, don't know how else to describe them).  
C.C. put on her clothes and they both left for the gardens.

**GARDENS**

When Lelouch and C.C. arrived at the gardens, they saw Suzaku standing behind a throne which was obviously placed there for Lelouch and a chair next to it for C.C.  
"Suzaku, what's going on?" Lelouch asked him.  
"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore would it?" Suzaku said teasingly.  
They sat there for a while (except Suzaku) until she finally emerged, Nunnaly, with Sayoko pushing her in her wheelchair. She wore a beautiful sky-blue dress with her hair in two cute ponytails. Lelouch sat wondering what his sister was up to.  
"I bet she wants to go on another date…" He thought…but he was dead wrong.  
Sayoko pushed Nunnaly half of the way then she stopped. Lelouch looked on with a confused look on his face. Suddenly, Sayoko began crying, which confused Lelouch even more.  
"Are you sure you're ready Lady Nunnaly?" Sayoko whispered to her.  
"Yes…I think so…"  
Nunnaly took a deep breath then, for the first time in eight years, Nunnaly vi Britannia, got out of her wheelchair and _**walked**_ towards her brother…

**So that's Chapter 14…now you all know my position with my mom, but I think I'll get it back for the weekends…I think. Oh! Add this to my list of problems…MY DAMN INTERNET CONNECTION DOESN"T WORK! So if I don't post chapters for a while it's either my mother acting bitchy or my internet connection…But on a much lighter note R&R and ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES!!!!!**


	16. Princess of Miracles Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the affiliated characters…**

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 15**

At this point, tears came to Lelouch's eyes. "Nunnaly," he stammered, "But-how?"  
When Nunnaly reached him, she stood before him. She also started crying. Lelouch stood up and looked down at her (he's pretty tall as you all know) with tear filled eyes. They both stood there looking at each other for a few moments until Suzaku intervened and nudged Lelouch towards Nunnaly; at this point he was also tearing up. Lelouch kneeled before her so they could be at eye level and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace.  
"But how-how did this happen…when did this happen?!" Lelouch asked her.  
"Well," Nunnaly started explaining, "About a month after you were crowned Emperor, I started visiting this doctor, Dr. Nemo… She helped me learn to walk again and when Edward and Alphonse arrived, I told Alphonse about it… And they helped heal my legs with something they called alchemy…  
"They did huh…?" Lelouch said softly. He then started feeling guilty for the way he treated Alphonse. He then kissed her on the forehead.  
After talking for a few moments, Nunnaly explaining everything in detail being most of the conversation, everyone started getting hungry, so Sayoko took a little pad and a pen which she always carried with her and asked everyone what they wanted.  
"Wait a second," Lelouch said suddenly, "This is a special moment, and we should all go out to eat!"  
Everyone looked at Lelouch in surprise. Ever since he became Emperor, he **NEVER** wanted to go out anywhere.  
"What?" Lelouch asked everyone when he noticed they were all staring at him.  
"Are you okay, Lelouch?" C.C asked him in shock.  
"Yes, I'm fine, never better…Why?" He asked her.  
"Oh, nothing." She replied.  
"Well then, someone go get Edward and Alphonse and tell Sayoko to cancel dinner. Also, call Jeremiah's restaurant and tell them we're coming in for dinner, so clear a table for us…That is all!"  
And with that, Lelouch and C.C went to their quarters to get ready.

On their way to their room, Lelouch and C.C met Alphonse in the corridor.  
"Go on ahead." Lelouch told C.C, "I'd like to talk to Alphonse alone."  
C.C simply nodded, waved at Alphonse and proceeded to the room.  
"Alphonse," Lelouch said softly, "I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully…for what you did…for Nunnaly…I deeply thank you…"  
Alphonse grinned nervously, "No problem, Your Highness!"  
"No, really…thanks…" Lelouch said softer than before.  
"You're very welcome! But like I said it was really no problem!"  
"Anyway," Lelouch said changing the subject, "we're all going out for dinner, so get ready."  
"Okay," Alphonse said, "Let me just get my brother first."  
"Oh yeah, I haven't seen him all day," Lelouch said, "Where is he?"  
"Oh, he's with Winry!" Alphonse said teasingly.  
"Oh yeah, that girl…his girlfriend, right?"  
Alphonse stifled a chuckle, "Well sort of…It's so obvious he's got feelings for her, but he just won't admit it…"  
"Sounds like someone I know!" C.C exclaimed suddenly coming from nowhere. She wore an expensive looking red dress with a **HUGE** slit coming up the side of it and a string holding the dangerously low neckline of the dress together revealing her impressive cleavage. Lelouch noticed her breasts grew a lot since the first time they met. She was even giving Kallen competition! There was barely any back of the dress and her ass sort of stretched the material, making the fact that she was wearing a G-String quite obvious to everyone.  
Lelouch looked wide-eyed at C.C and the contraption she called a dress. His jaw dropped and his tongue hung out, and you could see a line of drool at the corner of his mouth.  
"Ummmm, I'm going to go get my brother…" Alphonse said timidly quickly withdrawing from the group. He then sprinted away.  
"Please tell me you're not going with that dress on!" Lelouch exclaimed regaining his composure.  
"Yes… I am." C.C said dryly.  
"NO way!" Lelouch shouted.  
"What?! You can't tell ME what to do; you're NOT the boss of me!" C.C shouted angrily. She then stormed off.  
Lelouch looked angrily after her with a huge pout (We all know how he HATES to lose anything).

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

Everyone was finally ready (C.C was STILL wearing the dress), and they all piled up in the limo. Lelouch sat between Suzaku and C.C, Edward sat next to Winry and Alphonse sat next to Nunnaly. (Poor Suzaku, no date for you!). After a half-an-hour drive, they finally arrived at the restaurant, _LE ORANGE. _Alphonse and Nunnaly smiled shyly at eachother, remembering their date. As they entered the building, the waiter quickly ushered them to a private booth at the back of the restaurant. He had already gotten his orders before they arrived: The Emperor and his entourage were not to be seen. When he was seating them, Lelouch noticed the waiter purposely brushed his hand across C.C's ass while pulling out her seat, which caused his entire face to go red with anger. C.C noticed this and chuckled to herself. When she sat down, she leaned over to Lelouch and whispered teasingly in his ear, "Why are you jealous? You got to do a LOT more than jus touch my ass…or have you forgotten…?" (: 3 *hint, hint*). Lelouch's expression then went from anger to slight embarrassment. He remembered that night very well… The night when they- "Your Majesty?" The waiter asked for the fourth time breaking Lelouch out of his EXOTICdaydream. "May I have your order?"  
"Y-yeah, I'll have the Chicken le' Orange (with a French accent people…think fancy French restaurant!) …and you C2; the pizza right?"  
"No… I think I'll have the same…" She said surprising both Suzaku and Lelouch.  
"Very good…" said the waiter. He then took their menus and proceeded to the kitchen.  
"Are you okay C2?!" Suzaku and Lelouch asked her simultaneously with concern in their voices.  
"Yes…I'm fine…I JUST WASN'T IN THE MOOD FOR PIZZA (Cue horror music.*DUN, DUN, DUN!* this is scary people!).  
"Okay then…"  
One hour later, the waiter finally arrived with the food. Lelouch was angry…REALLY angry and hungry…REALLY hungry. He started verbally abusing the waiter.  
"Where the FUCK were you with our FUCKING FOOD, you USELESS piece of SHIT! I would get my food faster if my lame excuse for a father was serving it and he's FUCKING DEAD you FUCKFACE!!!!!!!!"  
Everyone stared wide-eyed at Lelouch. The waiter then broke down in tears, dropping the only plate he had yet to serve…Lelouch's plate.  
"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Seeeeeee!!!! I told you this wasn't the end of the story. One million apologies to all of you who were looking forward to my new chapters but you all know the situation I'm in. I bet you guys didn't think Lelouch was capable of such words right? Poor waiter…and his mother always told him he was useless…Anyway keep on reading and look out for my later chapters but most of all KEEP REVIEWING and NO FLAMES! Flamers WILL be re-flamed, I guarantee it!  
**

**P.S. I'm really sorry if you all think my chapters just keep on sucking more and more…I just need a bit of motivation…suggestions WILL help! Oh! I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story… I already have my ending! But I'll decide once and for all as the story progresses and according to your feedback…**


	17. VIOLATION!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Fullmetal Alchemist… but I DO own Code Alchemist and Fullmetal Geass! (They don't exist!)**

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST  
CHAPTER 16**

After dinner (Lelouch had to wait an extra half hour for his food after verbally abusing the waiter. Everyone was still shocked), they all piled into the limo. They used the previous seating arrangement (If your brains are old and you forgot already go to the previous chapter!), and were soon on the road again. Along the way, they all laughed and shared jokes and talked about past experiences until they finally pulled up in front of the palace. Lelouch got all emotional again when he saw Nunnaly walking inside. He smiled warmly after her and a little tear formed at the corner of his eye. He stood there with C.C. for a few seconds then he finally proceeded to his own room with C.C. trailing close behind.  
"**TRAITOR!!!**"  
Lelouch spun around quickly to see a random Black Knights member rushing towards him with a knife in hand. Suzaku, who was only a few metres away, heard the commotion and quickly ran to Lelouch's aid, but not before Lelouch could receive a deep cut on his shoulder which immediately started bleeding profusely. Suzaku quickly did his signature "Spinzaku attack" kicking the attacker to the ground. He then pinned the man to the ground with his feet and pulled out his handgun and aimed it at the man.  
"You're under arrest, for attempting to murder the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire…" Suzaku said calmly.  
Members of the Royal Guard immediately came rushing to the front yard and medics rushed Lelouch to the infirmary, C.C. rushing with them. Lelouch looked up at C.C. from the stretcher and he could see the look of pure concern planted on her face.  
"So, you really do care, huh…?" He thought to himself before he passed out from blood loss.

**6 HOURS LATER…**

"Look, he's waking up!" Alphonse shouted to the others who were gathered around the bed.  
Lelouch's amethyst eyes fluttered open to see Edward, Alphonse,Winry, Nunnaly, C.C., Suzaku and even Arthur gathered around his bed all wearing warm smiles. C.C. tried to conceal a sigh of relief but everyone heard her anyway.  
"Wow, I thought we would have to bury you for sure." She said trying to mask the relief in her voice.  
"Oh brother, I was so scared that I'd lose you too…so scared!" Nunnaly sobbed before holding her beloved brother tightly in her petite arms.  
Lelouch could feel her shaking with each sob and when she released him his shirt was wet with tears. "Oh, Nunnaly…it's okay, I'm not going anywhere…I'd never leave you…" He said while wiping her tears away with his index finger.  
"Here," Suzaku said flatly handing Lelouch a white clipboard with golden trimming and a ruby on the clip part (to match his Emperor's robes), "I'm sorry to bother you with this now, but we need your signature to give your assent for the execution of your attacker…"  
Lelouch took the clipboard and the pen and stared at it for a while...

"**I PROPOSE A DEAL…"  
"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!"  
"WE SHALL DESTROY ALL THOSE WHO OPRESS THE WEAK!"  
"I WISH THE WORLD WAS A GENTLER PLACE…"  
"WE ARE KNIGHTS OF JUSTICE!"  
"LELOUCH! HOW CAN YOU BE ZERO?!"  
"OGHI TOLD ME TO PROTECT YOU…THAT YOU WERE…THE SUCCESSOR TO MY BROTHER'S DREAM…WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME LELOUCH?!"  
"LULU…WHY DID YOU KILL MY FATHER?!"  
"BROTHER, YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A…HUMAN!"  
"YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN BORN, YOUR VERY EXISTANCE IS A MISTAKE!"  
"THEY SAY IF YOU MAKE A HUNDRED OF THESE YOUR WISH WILL COME TRUE!"  
"BE GONE!"  
"I, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMAND YOU TO…"  
**

"Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted, "are you signing it or not?"  
"Huh…? Oh…no, let him go…" Lelouch said silently.  
"Okay, I know it's not really my place and all but if someone attacked me I would…" Edward started.  
"Then don't say anything if it's not your place to!" Lelouch interrupted angrily.  
"Well sor-ry…geez." Edward said under his breath.  
"Listen, could you all leave me alone for a while…?" Lelouch said softly.  
"Yeah…" Suzaku said understanding his friend's reason for wanting to be alone. He then led everyone out of the room except C.C.  
"I'm staying." C.C. said with authority defying Lelouch's orders as usual.  
"I sort of expected that…" He said to her silently.  
"So, what's eating you?"She asked him.  
"Nothing…"  
"Stop lying to me."  
"I'm not lying…"  
"Oh please Lelouch, I **KNOW** you…what's wrong?!"  
"Oh fine then…when I saw those papers I remembered the time when all the Black Knights were to be executed and how I saved them…and well just the general story of my life came flooding back to me for some reason…"  
"Okay…I'm satisfied…almost. Lelouch, do you think your injuries will affect your, she glanced quickly to Lelouch's crotch, performance?"  
"Hey wait a minute C2! What are you doing?!"  
C.C. untied the strings from her dress letting it drop to the floor revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties. Lelouch could feel the tightening in his pants.  
"H-hey hold on C2!" She straddled him and began unbuttoning his pants.  
"Hey I said s-stop it!" Lelouch shouted. She growled playfully.  
Suzaku, who had horrible timing, returned to Lelouch's room to get back the clipboard and when he reached in front of the door, he could hear C.C. inside moaning and shouting and Lelouch's terrified screams mixed with pleasurable moans. Suddenly, C.C. cried out, "Lelouch you're so **BIG**! Oh yeah, fuck me!"  
Suzaku face went extremely red and he had a petrified look on his face. He immediately ran to his room, curled up in the corner with his knees hugged to his chest and started rocking and twitching whispering, "Never gonna' be the same, never gonna' be the same…"  
Way down at the end of the hall that seemed to go on forever, Lelouch's screams, moans and shouts could be heard. All the servants poked their heads out of the rooms going down the hall.  
Outside, a girl with green hair and golden eyes looked up at the window where the sounds were coming from. She wore a black, tight leather body suit, with black boots and white belts all over. Around her shoulders and even at the end of her large sleeves. She wore a crafty grin on her face and said out loud, "Way to go C2…my sister…"

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER 16! COME ON PEOPLE REVIEW! I DON'T FEEL SPECIAL ANYMORE! NO FLAMES!**


	18. Trapped in the Bedroom!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…Why do I keep writing these things anyway?**

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 17**

Edward and Winry were standing outside of Lelouch's room, Winry with her lock-picking tools in hand.  
"What exactly are we hoping to achieve by this anyway?" Winry asked Edward while picking the golden lock on the door.  
"I told you, I just want to find out more about this guy…"  
"Done!" Winry exclaimed gleefully, "though these locks are a bit more advanced than what I'm used to, I still got it.  
"ARGHHH!!!!! C2!!!!!!" Lelouch's screams were heard all the way across the palace where Ed and Winry were.  
The two looked wide eyed in the direction of the scream.  
"Well, sounds like he's going to be occupied for a while." Edward said as they entered the room…It was not what they expected, sort of…  
The huge, golden double doors led to a living room like area of the room, which was more like a small apartment, consisting of a huge, wall mounted, flat screen TV and three comfy white leather couches arranged in a crescent shape. The walls were as white as snow, with golden trimming and rubies here and there. The tiles were also white and were obviously cleaned often, though Edward hardly ever saw any servants going into the room. After the living area, there was a small table made from fine, white wood, with glass in the centre. There was also a small kitchen area. At the very back of the room, there was another, golden double door, which was unlocked, and beyond those doors was a large bedroom. There was a plush, blood-red carpet and red panelling with golden trimming. On the left wall was a fireplace and above it hung two pictures. One was of a light skinned woman with long, flowing, curly black hair and shimmering blue eyes. She wore a long orange dress with white lace in the centre of the flared skirt area with red lining along the dress. She wore red lipstick and a warm smile. The other picture however was completely different. It was a picture of an old man with white hair combed in a weird style. It was in rolls or whatever (all you Code Geass fans know what I mean), which wrapped around the back of his neck. He wore a dark blue suit with golden trimming and black boots. His eyes were a shimmering violet colour, much like Lelouch's, and his wrinkled face wore a huge scowl. Someone had launched a dart at the picture and it landed at the centre of the old man's head. Attached to it was a slip of paper with the word 'BASTARD' written on it in a beautiful cursive handwriting.  
"Huh, I wonder who these people are?" Edward said to Winry.  
"Oh geez Ed!" Winry said suddenly getting frustrated after Edward stared at the pictures intently for ten minutes, "isn't it obvious, these are Lelouch's parents! I swear you are so thick sometimes."  
"Oh! I thought they looked kind of similar…Heh…" Edward replied feeling a bit embarrassed.  
"What do you think this is about though?" Winry asked pointing at the dart that pierced Charles' head.  
"Beats me…" Edward replied snooping around some more.  
"Hey, look at these!" Winry suddenly shouted. Edward ran over to her.  
She was pointing to a small, white marble box with golden trimming and a ruby at the top which was used to lift the cover. Edward opened it and inside were two purple contact lenses.  
"No way!" Winry said sounding a bit disappointed.  
"What is it Winry?!" Edward said sounding a bit confused and worried at the same time.  
"You-you mean…"  
"WHAT?!"  
"IT ISN'T HIS REAL EYE COLOUR?!"  
"You've got to be kidding me…" Edward said silently, a sweat drop forming behind his head.  
While Winry sulked in the corner, Edward got serious again and was soon deep in thought.  
"So these are the lenses he uses to block his uhhh…Geass or whatever."  
"Uhhh, hello?" A voice suddenly called from the front.  
"EEEEEKK!" Winry shrieked. Edward quickly covered her mouth with his automail arm.  
"That sounds like C2!" Edward said in a harsh whisper, "quick hide!"  
The two quickly dived under the bed, which was surprisingly clean. Not one speck of dust lay under the bed.  
"Ummmm…? C.C.? , Lelouch?" The voice called again. When she got no response though, she dropped her bag at the entrance, entered the room, took off her boots and dived on the bed.  
"Guess I'll wait for them here…" She said while drifting off into dreamland.  
Under the bed, Edward and Winry were covering each other's mouths while shivering in fright.  
"Great, now how are we going to get out of here without getting caught?" Edward asked Winry in a harsh whisper while removing her hand, freeing her mouth in the process.  
"I don't know!" She replied in the same tone, "You're the one who wanted to play detective, you tell me!"  
"Ughhh…" Edward groaned.

**BACK TO LELOUCH AND CC…!**

"C2 do you mind?!" Lelouch shouted in pain, "This is kind of, no, VERY painful!"  
"That's-not…what you said last time!" She said panting.  
"I know, but last time I wasn't wounded!!!"  
"Ohhhh, Lelouch, CC moaned, "I'm coming!"  
"Argh! C2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**So that's chapter 17! YAY! I guess you guys guessed who our new character is who trapped poor Ed and Winry under Lelouch's surprisingly clean bed. Well as usual R&R and NO FLAMES! Remember my warning from that earlier chapter!**


	19. D2 Arrives

**Disclaimer: I'm not writing any more of these…at least until I own CG and FMA…**

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 18**

It was at least half hour until C.C. finally stopped torturing poor Lelouch and returned to the room, covered in Lelouch's ummmm…..stuff. She had already started undressing when she spotted a familiar person laying sprawled out on the bed.  
"So you've arrived…D2." She said loudly.  
The girl who lay on the bed shot up immediately yelling, "The circumference of a circle is equal to diameter by pi!(I hope I'm right…I hate Math.) I like pie…" She then ran over to C.C. and hugged her.  
"It's good to see you too…sister."C.C. said softly.  
"Oh, and you two can come out now, you must be suffocating under there!" D.D. added.  
The culprits slowly emerged from under the bed with nervous grins on both their faces.  
"You have nice…uh…feet!" Edward blurted before running out of the room as if the Mustang were chasing him while threatening to turn him into barbeque.  
"Ummmm…what he said!" Winry blurted before following suit.  
"O-okay then…"C.C. and D.D. said simultaneously.  
"Who are they?" D.D. asked.  
"Oh, they're the ones we want you to assist…while they're here, they're pretending to be my distant cousins."  
"Ok…by the way, I really think you should take a bath, you're…dirty." D.D. stated.  
C.C. looked herself over in a mirror and laughed heartily. There was ummmm…..stuff all over her. "Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?"  
She then started undressing even though her sister was sitting right there. She was only wearing her panties when the door swung open. C.C. spun around to see who it was. Suzaku's eyes were as big as silver dollars and he got an instant nosebleed. C.C. started blushing and quickly grabbed her 'Cheese-kun' plushee from the bed to cover herself.  
"What do you want?!" she screamed at Suzaku.  
Suzaku's face was red but he calmed down a little when she covered herself. He held out a form with the words 'Pizza Hut' at the top in his left hand, his hand shaking, and a pen in the other.  
"I n-need you to s-sign this f-for your o-order." Suzaku stammered.  
"Oh…" C.C. then reached out to grab the pen and sign, but as her arm moved forward, her right breast poked out at the side of the plushee. Suzaku's eyes popped open again and he got another nosebleed. He dropped the form and ran out of the room holding his crotch trying to hide the fact that he had an erection.  
D.D. started laughing and rolling on the bed. Tears came to her eyes and her tummy hurt. C.C. just stared at her, feigning anger, her cheeks red.  
"Oh shut up!" C.C. yelled before rushing to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.  
D.D. just kept on laughing.

**LATER…**

C.C. and D.D. were walking down the hall, heading to Lelouch's room in the infirmary, making all the guards along the way think they were seeing double. When they arrived in the room, Lelouch was sleeping with a line of drool at the corner of his mouth, a half-eaten ham sandwich and a full glass of milk on a table at the side of the bed.  
"So that's your mystery man…Lelouch, right?" D.D. asked.  
"Yeah…he's so cute when he's asleep…" C.C. replied lovingly.  
"Wow, you really do love him don't you?" D.D. asked softly.  
"Yeah…anyway, nap's over…LELOUCH WAKE UP!!"  
Lelouch sprung up out of the bed yelling, "Fire Slash Harkens fifty degrees east!"  
C.C. and D.D. both giggled.  
Lelouch quickly wiped the drool from his mouth. "What is it C2 and C…2????!"  
The girls giggled again.  
"No Lulu, we're twins, it's D2, my sister!" C.C. replied amused, "you know for a genius you're pretty dumb sometimes."  
"Oh shut up…" Lelouch said under his breath.  
"What was that Lelouch?" C.C. asked, "You need a repeat of this afternoon?"  
"No, no!!!" Lelouch shouted hysterically.  
C.C. laughed again but D.D. just stared at them with a lost look on her face.  
C.C. noticed her sister's confusion and began to explain, "Well you see, today I-"  
"Ahem!" Lelouch cut her off, "So this is D2, right? It's nice to finally meet you."  
Lelouch put out his hand for D.D. to shake it, but instead she hugged him tightly. Lelouch screamed out in pain.  
"Oh no, I didn't hurt you did I?" D.D. asked worriedly, "people always say my bear-hugs are too tight!"  
"No, it's not that," C.C. said, "He has an injury from earlier…which brings me back to my story."  
"C2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**And that's the 18****th**** chapter! I'm sooooooooo sorry it took me this long to finish this… You know, school season… But anyway, I decided I may do a sequel after all. Wow, Suzaku's timing is horrible isn't it?! Anyway as always, R&R and NO FLAMES!!!!! **


	20. Evicted

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 19**

Alphonse and Nunnaly were in the garden having tea and sandwiches.  
"This is nice," Nunnaly said as the cool breeze blew across her face, "isn't it Alph-Al?"  
"It sure is Nana…" Alphonse replied softly.  
The two sat there enjoying each other's company when Al heard rustling in a nearby rosebush.  
"Who's there?" Alphonse cried out while standing defensively in front of Nunnaly. His question was answered, though, when Arthur jumped out of the bush and ran off.  
"Oh…" Alphonse said softly feeling embarrassed about his protective behaviour. Nunnaly started giggling.  
"Wow, you would make an excellent knight!" She chuckled.  
"Yeah, cats of the world beware!" Alphonse said while striking a heroic pose. Nunnaly giggled some more.  
"Winry, is all this really necessary?" Edward asked while nursing his cheek where Arthur had just scratched him.  
"Yes!" Winry exclaimed painfully while pulling a thorn from her butt.  
The two had been spying on Nunnaly and Alphonse's date for the past half hour in the same rosebush where Arthur had just jumped out of. They were both fighting to get into comfortable positions when Edward's real arm accidentally wound up cupping Winry's breast. His face went red and he immediately removed his hand. Winry's face also became red and she quickly turned away from Edward and resumed her spying. Edward cleared his throat nervously and did the same.  
Alphonse and Nunnaly had both finished their tea and were both reaching for a sandwich when their hands touched. They both started blushing then began staring into each other's eyes.  
"Alphonse…"  
"Nunnaly…"  
They kept staring for a few seconds until someone coughed from the nearby rosebush,  
"Just kiss already!"  
In the said rosebush, Edward nudged Winry and gave her a look that said 'What are you doing' and she in reply shrugged her shoulders and gave him a look that said 'Whaaaaat?'  
Alphonse stared at the rosebush in shock; he didn't think it was the cat this time. Nunnaly however, leaned over to Alphonse and whispered, "I think we should listen to the roses…"  
She held Alphonse's face tenderly and turned it towards her. She leaned forward a little more and hinted for Al to do the same. They both kept leaning towards each other until…  
"NUNALLLLLLYYYYY!"  
Lelouch lunged at Alphonse and pinned him on the ground.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER YOU LITTLE PERV!"  
Edward jumped from the bush and pushed Lelouch off his brother to prevent him from attacking his brother any further. Lelouch got up shoved Edward out of the way (**wow, where did he get all that** **strength?)** and went at Alphonse again who was just recovering from his attack. Edward quickly clapped his hands and transmuted his arm into a blade and jumped in front of Lelouch, stopping him in his tracks.  
"Get out of my way!" Lelouch snarled.  
"I can't do that!" Edward replied.  
"Just calm down!" Winry exclaimed leaping from her hiding place, "Both of you!"  
"You have no right telling me what to do, you freeloading dog!" Lelouch barked at her. Winry looked hurt and backed off like a wounded stray. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran off towards the palace.  
"You bastard!" Edward screamed rushing at Lelouch, "I don't care who you are; you have no right talking to her like that!" He prepared to attack when he was stopped by some members of the Royal Guard who pointed their lances at Edward's throat.  
"Stand down…" They all said simultaneously.  
"You," Lelouch said to one of the soldiers with hatred lined in his voice, "Escort _Mr. Elric _and his _friends_ off the premises…they will no longer be taking residence in my palace."  
"Big Brother…Lelouch…What are you doing!" Nunnaly shouted, tears forming.  
"They can't stay here any longer Nunnaly!" Lelouch yelled.  
"No, they can't go…you can't do this!"  
"I can, and I will Nunnaly!"  
"I HATE YOU! I REALY DO LELOUCH!"  
"I DON'T CARE! My decision is final!" And with that Lelouch stormed off, passing C.C. and D.D. along the way.  
"What happened here?" C.C. asked Nunnaly.  
"It's Lelouch…He-he…" At this point Nunnaly broke down and the Royal Guard members had already taken away Alphonse and Edward.  
"Wow, that's some guy you got there C2," D.D. said sarcastically, "He made his little sister cry…"  
C.C. growled under her breath. "Lelouch…" She then ran off in the direction Lelouch went leaving D.D. to comfort Nunnaly.  
"Um, there, there?" D.D. said awkwardly while patting Nunnaly on the back.

"Lelouch!"  
"Not now C2…"  
"Lelouch, look at me!"  
"I said not now!"  
Lelouch spun around angrily and hit C.C. on her face, causing her to fall to the floor in shock. He flinched. C.C. just sat there for a few seconds and put her hand on her face, wincing in pain as she did so.  
"C2, I…" Lelouch started.  
"Shut up!" C.C. exclaimed. She stood up and slapped Lelouch across his face, "You let your actions be fuelled by anger which makes you blind!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lelouch asked angrily.  
"You're so blind that you can't see that you sister is in love!"  
"What? She's not; she's too young to love!"  
"You are so stupid sometimes!" C.C. yelled, "Argh! You're exhausting!" She stormed off. "I'm sleeping in another room tonight!"  
Lelouch stood there looking dumbfounded as the immortal witch stormed off down the hall.

**ALONG THE STREETS OF BRITANNIA (NIGHT)…**

Edward, Alphonse and Winry were all walking along the sidewalk, bags in hand, with aching feet and empty stomachs.  
"What now…" Edward asked, "We didn't even eat dinner yet…"  
"I don't know…" Alphonse said softly. He was still thinking about Nunnaly.  
"Argh! This is all your fault Al!" Edward exclaimed, "If you hadn't decided to play 'Romeo' I could eating a delicious meal right now!"  
"What do you mean my fault?" Alphonse defended, "You're the one who was dumb enough to attack the Emperor like that!"  
"Calm down guys!" Winry interrupted, "It's no one's fault okay; it just happened…"  
They continued walking along the street quietly, while receiving weird and disgusted looks from the Britannians they passed. They didn't think it could get any worse until a group of thugs attacked them in an alley. Edward immediately dropped his bags and attacked the thugs, but he underestimated them and was soon pinned to the ground along with Alphonse and Winry. Edward started struggling trying to free himself. The thug who had him pinned then gave him a karate chop behind his head causing Edward to pass out. The last thing he saw was a group of people in black uniforms and visors covering their eyes appearing out of nowhere, and then he saw nothing but darkness…

**And there's chapter 19! Wow, was Lelouch pissed, and he seems to gain strength when he's angry, doesn't he? Poor Ed, Al and Winry…They got evicted! ****. But do I have a surprise for you in the next chapter! Who were those mysterious people in the alley? What will happen to Ed Al and Winry? Will Lelouch ever realize his mistake and accept his sister's love for Al? All these questions and more answered in Chapter 20, so until then R&R and NO FLAMES! **


	21. Switching Sides

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 20**

**ARIES PLAZA…**

Lelouch lay down in the field of flowers looking up at the night sky, thinking about what C.C. said.  
"Nunnaly's in love, huh…?" He said to himself softly, "I guess I did kind of notice that…"  
He sat up and looked into the distance for a few minutes then he stood up and dusted the grass from his pants.  
"I'm ready to go Suzaku." He said to his knight who was standing there the whole time.  
"Yes, your Majesty…"

**BACK TO ED, AL AND WINRY…**

"Look, he's waking up!" Alphonse said excitedly.  
"Huh? What?" Winry mumbled as she rose from the couch she was napping on.  
Edward's eyes fluttered open slowly and the first thing he saw was Alphonse and Winry standing on either side of the bed he lay on(it was kind of hard compared to the one in the palace) both wearing warm smiles.  
"Welcome back." Winry said softly while hugging the blonde teen.  
"Here, this is for you." Alphonse said handing his brother a tray with a hamburger and a glass of orange juice.  
The older Elric quickly grabbed the tray and started stuffing the food down his throat. When he was finished, he put the empty tray on a nearby table.  
"Where are we?" He inquired soon after.  
"I don't know." Winry said sounding a bit scared, "I passed out, but before we did, I noticed some people dressed in black storm in the alley…"  
"So did I!" Edward exclaimed, "I guess they defeated those thugs and brought us here…but why?"  
"Because I told them to…" Said a pink haired girl as she entered the room, "You're Britannians right?" She said the last part with a hint of spite.  
"Ummmm, yeah." Edward said not even convinced by his own answer, but the girl seemed to accept it…He knew this girl from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Right…" was her response. "So, what were you guys doing out there all by yourselves?"  
"Oh…we uh, got evicted from our previous place of residence…" Edward said grimly.  
"Well that explains the bags." The girl said.  
There was complete silence for a few seconds until the girl's eyes lit up as if she had an idea.  
"I know!" she said excitedly, "There's an old storehouse out back that we aren't using at the moment; you guys can stay there for a while until you find somewhere else!"  
"That would be fine, thanks!" Ed, Al and Winry said simultaneously.  
"Then it's settled!" the girl said happily, "I'm Kallen, Kallen Kouzuki!"  
"Kallen Kouzuki?" Edward asked in shock, "You mean the same Kallen Kouzuki who attends Ashford Academy?"  
"Okay, you got me!" She said, "But how do you know that, are you stalking me or something?"  
"No, it's nothing like that!" Edward cried defensively, "I'm in your class, the new student, Edward Elric."  
"Hmmm?" Kallen said trying desperately to remember. Then it struck her; he was indeed the same boy. He was hanging out with that green-haired girl and…Lelouch!  
She quickly pulled out her famous pink pouch and put the knife to Edward's throat.  
"Okay, why are you really here Britannian?" She inquired angrily, "Is your story true or did that asshole Lelouch send you?"  
Alphonse and Winry were in shock, but they wouldn't dare move in case the girl got pissed off more and slit their friend's throat.  
"Calm down, it's nothing like that!" Winry said.  
"Yeah, it's true," Alphonse added, "Please, put the knife down so we can talk about this!"  
Edward kept still all the while he kept repeating in his head, "I'm too young to die!"  
Slowly, Kallen dropped the knife. "Alright, now tell me what connection you have with Lelouch!"  
"Well, it's like this." Edward began. He told Kallen every little detail.  
"Amestris…?" Kallen said after Edward finished his story. She was dumbfounded.  
"Yes. I know it sounds a bit farfetched, but it's all true." Alphonse said backing up his brother.  
"Huh, well it does sound like Lelouch to break a promise to someone…and after learning about Geass and all that other stuff, I'm willing to believe anything." Kallen stated.  
"So you believe us?" Winry said excitedly.  
"Yeah…I guess…" Kallen said not really sure of her answer. "But how are you guys going to get home now?"  
"I haven't figured that part out yet…" Edward said sadly, "I don't even know how Lelouch was planning to do it either…"  
"How are you so sure he even had a way?" Kallen said getting angry now, "How are you so sure he didn't just say that so you'd do what he wanted; that you weren't just his pawns?; that he wasn't just making false promises? Using you!" She drove her knife into the wooden end table and began breathing heavily.  
The three teens just stared at her with wide eyes.  
"I'm sorry…" She said quietly, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just-I just can't stand seeing him use people like this. He did it with us and now he's just repeating it, like a cycle…People are like nothing to him, they're just pawns in a malicious game that he calls life…"

**BRITANNIAN IMPERIAL PALACE  
Dining Room…**

Lelouch, Suzaku and Suzaku's girlfriend, Euphy were all having dinner. Lelouch just poked at his steak with his fork staring at his plate.  
"Is something wrong, your Majesty?" Euphy asked the Emperor.  
Lelouch looked up at her. She reminded him so much of her…of Euphemia. His sister that he had killed all because of one order that _he_ gave. Though it was all an accident, he still couldn't forgive himself. She had the same kind voice and that same glimmer in her kind eyes, as if she saw something others could not.  
"Lelouch?" Suzaku said knocking him out of his thoughts, "You okay?"  
"Huh…? Yeah…" Lelouch replied silently, "I'm just not hungry anymore…" He then got up from the table and headed to his room.

**LELOUCH'S QUARTERS…**

When Lelouch got inside, he found C.C. sitting on the bed with a box of pizza.  
"I thought you were staying with D2 in her room?" He inquired.  
"Well, I'm not anymore…" She replied while picking up a slice and putting it to her mouth.  
"Listen, C2, I'm really sorry about earlier…I didn't mean to hit you…"  
"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it, but like I said most of your actions are fuelled by anger…but at least it wasn't a plate you hit me with this time." She then got up and gave Lelouch a kiss on the cheek.  
"Well, I'm glad you don't totally hate me now," Lelouch said, "But now there's still the issue with Nunnaly…"  
"What issue?" C.C. said, "Just accept the fact that your little sister is in love and move on…"  
"You know I can't do that C2."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, I love her too much to watch her get hurt…I worry about her…"  
"Well Lelouch, you know what they say. If you love something, set it free…"

**Chapter 20 is completed! YAY! Look, I know some of you think my chapters are too short, but sometimes I reach a really great part in my chapters that would make an excellent cliff-hanger so I end the chapters there so you'll get interested and continue reading and look out for the next chapter… **


	22. Forgiveness

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 21**

**BLACK KNIGHTS HQ  
Narita Base…**

"Well here it is!" Kallen said happily, "It's not much but you're free to use it as you like."  
Ed, Al and Winry stared wide eyed at the old storage room…it was HUGE.  
"Ummmm, what exactly was this room used for again?" Edward asked his voice shaking.  
"Oh, it was used to store Knightmare Frames in need of repair, but we found a new place to put them." Kallen replied.  
"Wow, thanks so much for letting us stay here Miss Kouzuki…" Al said shyly.  
Kallen blushed a little. "Miss Kouzuki? Please, don't be so formal…just call me Kallen, okay?"  
"Y-yeah…" Al replied softly.  
"Well, I'll see you guys later," Kallen said, "I've got a ton of homework to do!" She started walking off. "Oh, one more thing, some Black Knights should be arriving shortly with some furniture for you to use and to help clear this junk, so you should be expecting them."  
"Okay, thanks again." Edward said as Kallen walked off. He then looked around the room. "Hmmm," he said, "I can use some of this 'junk'…"

**BRITANNNIA IMPERIAL PALACE  
Nunnaly's Room…**

Nunnaly sat on the edge of her bed looking at a picture that she had taken with Alphonse when they were on their date.  
"I can't believe Lelouch," She said softly, "From now on, I hate him…"  
She was knocked out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" Nunnaly called.  
"It-It's me…Nunnaly" Lelouch said on the other side of the door.  
"GO AWAY!" Nunnaly shouted, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
Lelouch cringed. "Well, that would be a bit difficult to achieve Nunnaly, seeing as how we live in the same place."  
"It's a pretty big palace…" Nunnaly replied, "I'm sure I can manage to avoid you!"  
"But your room is right opposite mine..." Lelouch said.  
"WELL I GUESS I'LL NEVER LEAVE MY ROOM THEN!"  
"But how will you eat?"  
"I'll let Sayoko bring me my meals!"  
"But-"  
"Ughhh, this is useless Lelouch…" C.C. said as she exited Lelouch's room, "Move aside…" She opened the door to Nunnaly's room and pushed him inside.  
"C2?" Lelouch yelled in shock.  
C.C. closed the door behind him. "Now then, Lelouch, you're not leaving this room until you work things out with Nunnaly."  
"But she won't listen to me…"  
"Then _make_ her…"  
"Must everything you do be absolutely impulsive…" Lelouch said under his breath.  
"Yes…" C.C. replied. She then called to Suzaku who was walking down the hall towards her. "Suzaku!"  
"Huh? What is it C2?" Suzaku asked.  
"You have perfect timing **(for once)** I need you to keep Lelouch trapped in this room."  
"What, why?"  
"Please stop asking questions and just do it!"  
"Uhhh…okay then…"  
"Good!" C.C. said happily, "I've got a date with a pizza!" And with that she turned on her heel, ran happily in Lelouch's room and slammed the door behind her.

**INSIDE NUNNALY'S ROOM…**

"I thought I told you to go away Lelouch." Nunnaly said coldly.  
"I know…" Lelouch said softly while taking a seat next to his sister.  
Nunnaly sighed deeply. "Well then? What do you want?"  
"I-I just need to talk to you…about earlier."  
"I'm listening…"  
"Look, Nunnaly…I'm…sorry, okay. It's just that when I saw you with Alphonse I guess I just felt like I was losing you, you know… you're my little sister and I love you…I really do…"  
"So if you love me so much why did you do that? Why can't you just accept the fact that Alphonse and I…that we're…"  
"In love?"  
"Yes…"  
Lelouch sighed. "I guess I kind of noticed that…but I just don't want to see you getting hurt…"  
"What makes you think he'll hurt me Lelouch?"

"Besides, you once told me that the best way to grow is to learn from your mistakes and move on…"  
"I know Nunnaly…"  
"Well let me do that Lelouch! If being with Alphonse is a mistake then let me learn from that mistake!" Nunnaly started crying now. "Please, Lelouch…just accept us…I'm tired of you protecting me all the time…I makes me helpless…like I'm a burden to you…"  
This made Lelouch think. Their history was just filled with rejection. From their father, their siblings, heck, he was even rejected by the Black Knights; the organization that _he_ started. So he wasn't about to do the same thing to Nunnaly; He didn't want her to have to go through that again. He wanted her to finally feel accepted. And the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel like she was a burden.  
"You're not a burden to me Nunnaly," Lelouch said reassuringly, "or to anyone else, okay?"  
Nunnaly nodded slightly.  
Lelouch wiped away her tears. "And, if anyone says any different then just tell me and I'll deal with them personally, 'k?" He added with a grin.  
Nunnaly chuckled a little. She then hugged Lelouch tightly. "I love you Lelouch!" She shouted suddenly, "Don't ever leave me, okay! Not ever!"  
Lelouch hugged her back. "You don't have to worry about that, Nunnaly…" He said softly, "I'm not going anywhere…" He said the last part wit a hint of sadness in his voice as tears started to form…

**And Chapter 21 is up! I know this chapter is kind short but sad to admit…I'm running out of ideas! But don't worry; those ideas will come and they do, they'll splatter across my brain like a bug on a windshield! So R&R and PLEASE keep reading…don't stop because I said that…AND NO FLAMES!**


	23. Another Author's Note

**TO THE READERS**

**Man this really sucks...BAD! Firstly, my laptop crashed! Can you believe it? So I had no choice but to originally type this on Notepad! And secondly, I currently, I don't have immediate access to the internet so updates on all my stories WILL be a lot slower thanbefore,so don't expect immediate updates. Be patient, PLEASE!If you love my stories you'd wait for the new chapters! And thirdly and quite possibly the worst of all, I lost all the data I had on my Flash Drive as backup, so that means that all chapters for all my stories, including the ones I haven't even posted yet are all GONE!Where did it all go?I swear all electronic devices that I own are mocking me!But hopefully, my updates will be a bit faster if I can find a way to edit the chapters I type on Notepad in Microsoft Word and post it when school reopens and I gain access to the school's library. Hopefully they removed the stupid filter...I mean why would they filter FanFiction? It's just stupid. But thankfully I still know how to get around it...That's probably why the librarian gives me the stink-eye whenever I go in there...hmmmm?But anyway I'll have my other chapters up as soon as possible so please be patient. So, continue to review and support my isn't it enough that my laptop's on strike?I mean, why would it even strike? I'm the best slave driver it probably ever had!**


	24. The Black Knights:First Impressions Last

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 22**

**LELOUCH AND C.C.'s QUARTERS**

"So, D2, where were you all this time?"C.C. asked her long lost sister.  
"All over the place. I just came from the Shinjuku ghetto...That's where you made your contract with him, isn't it?"  
"Yes...somehow I knew he would turn out to be an interesting man. He's unlike anyone I've ever met in my entire life."C.C. answered.  
"Oh really?" D.D. asked playfully, "how so?"  
"Well, for starters, he managed to achieve all this. He started out with close to nothing and now he literally rules the world."  
"Oh, but I have another question," D.D. said mischievously, "How is he...in bed?"  
C.C. immediately started blushing.  
"Well..." C.C. started, "how do I put it...He's...well he's..."  
"He's what? Spit it out already!" D.D. shouted.  
"AMAZING!" C.C. blurted, "Oh my God! Never in my life have I experienced sex like that! He may seem lazy all the time but when it comes to that, it's like he's a whole different person!"  
"Really now?" D.D. said while giggling.  
"Yeah," C.C. said dreamily, "when we're together like that, it's like I'm floating on air..."  
"Ah, so that's what you think of me, hmm?" Lelouch said while entering the room. He wore an arrogant grin on his face.  
"Wh-what?" C.C. stammered. Her face turned a bright shade of red. "H-how long have you been there?"  
D.D. started laughing.  
"Amazing, huh?" Lelouch said in an arrogant tone.  
"D-don't flatter yourself," C.C. snapped, "I was simply over-exaggerating...I didn't really mean that..."  
"Oh, really?" Lelouch teased, "That's not what it sounded like to me."  
"Get over yourself...I knew you were there the entire time. I was simply stroking your ego..." C.C. lied.  
Lelouch chuckled. "D2, do you mind leaving us alone for a while?" He asked.  
"Of course...sure..." She then left the room.  
"Good...now that she's out the way..."  
C.C. looked at Lelouch with a scared look on her face as he approached her. She didn't like where this was going.  
Suddenly, Lelouch pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He then started tightening the belts on her suit and clasped them; they way it was meant to be worn. She now lay bound by the straightjacket-like body suit on the bed, struggling to escape.  
"What are you doing?" She said muffled by the collar covering her mouth, "What is this?"  
"This, my dearest C2," Lelouch said while unbuttoning his shirt, "is payback..."

**BLACK KNIGHTS HQ...**

After four and a half hours of placing, arranging, then rearranging furniture and appliances, Ed, Al and Winry were finally settled in nicely in their new living quarters.  
"Well, it's not as luxurious as the palace, but it'll do for now I guess..." Edward stated with a bit of disappointment laced in his voice.  
"Don't worry Ed," Winry said reassuringly, "Everything will be fine...Though I know how much you liked that gym ..."  
"Yeah..." Alphonse said softly, "but...I just wonder...how Nunnaly is..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry Al..." Winry said while looking at the boy with sympathy.  
"Nunnaly?" Kallen asked appearing suddenly, "What about that little puppet princess?"  
"Don't talk about her that way!" Alphonse shouted angrily.  
"What?" Kallen said shocked, "You like that little mindless drone of Lelouch's or something?"  
"SHUT UP!" Alphonse screamed lunging at Kallen suddenly, "Don't you dare talk about her that way! Don't you dare!"  
"Al, stop!" Edward shouted running to pull his brother off the startled girl.  
He quickly wrapped his arms around Al's waist and started pulling him with all his might, but despite his strength, he couldn't even budge Alphonse one bit. Alphonse then spun around and punched Edward in the face screaming, "Get off of me!" Edward went skating across the floor.  
"Edward!" Winry screamed running over to help her um...friend?  
Alphonse then turned his attention to Kallen again and proceeded to punch her, but before his attack could land, she caught his fist, forced him to the ground which left Alphonse lying on his stomach beneath her. She then took his hand and pulled it behind his back.  
"Look, I'm sorry ok?" she said quietly, "I realise that you like her and all, but that's not going to change the fact that I hate all of them...especially _him_."  
Kallen slowly sighed and released Alphonse's arm.  
"Anyway," she continued, "We have a staff meeting in about twenty minutes and I want to introduce you guys to the others because... because..."  
She suddenly started getting a worried look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly.  
"Well, it's like this," Kallen started with a nervous grin, "I haven't exactly told the commanders that you guys are inside HQ, much less that you're staying here... I just hope that Todoh and Xing Ke are more understanding than they look..."  
Winry, Edward and Alphonse suddenly looked at each other with petrified looks on their faces.  
"Oh no!" Edward shouted dramatically while grabbing his hair, "First we get kicked out of probably the most luxurious place in probably this entire world and now we might get kicked out of here after just one day?"  
"Wait a second, relax!" Kallen said trying to calm him down, "I didn't say that. I don't think they'd just make me throw you guys out on the street."  
"Alright then..." Edward said getting a bit calmer.  
"Good." said Kallen, "I'm going to check on something, so that'll give you a few minutes to freshen up and whatnot. I'll be back to get you guys in a few."  
"Alright then." The three stated simultaneously.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Kallen, Ed, Al and Winry walked into the hanger for the Black Knight's flagship, the Ikaruga. Ed, Al and Winry stood looking on in awe as Kallen continued to walk on.  
"What the hell is that thing?" Edward yelled pointing at the massive ship.  
"It's our flagship..." Kallen stated stopping dead in her tracks. "What, haven't you guys seen something like this before?"  
"Ummm, no..." The trio responded.  
"What about the Avalon?" Kallen replied, "You _were_ staying at the Palace weren't you?"  
"Ummm, yes..."  
"What, you mean _he_ didn't show it to you? He does _love_ showing off..." Kallen trailed off.  
"Uhhhh... right..." The trio said uncomfortably.  
"Sorry..." Kallen said nervously when she noticed that they were looking at her funny, "I did it again didn't I?"  
The three nodded, but before anyone could speak again, a man with long, flowing black hair appeared before them.  
Edward was the first to notice him.  
"Wow that sure is a strange outfit..." He said curiously, "Are you from Xing?"  
"No, actually." The man responded, "I'm from Beijing; but I am rather surprised to hear that name from one as young as you are. Tell me, how is it that you've come across the ancient name of the Chinese people?"  
"Ummm..." Edward stalled, "Well, you see I..."  
"Studied! Studied a lot, actually!" Alphonse blurted.  
"Ah..." The man responded. He seemed to be satisfied with the answer. "Well, it is an interesting topic. I am glad to see such young boys so interested in Chinese history. You should continue... And what about you, young lady?" He turned his attention to Winry.  
"Me?" she said shyly, "Well, I tend to dabble in mechanics here and there; mostly with prosthetic limbs though..."  
"Dabble?" Edward shouted in surprise, "Since when are you so modest? You're the best!"  
"Oh, thanks...! You are right, aren't you?"  
Edward sweat-dropped.  
The man chuckled lightly. "So, what brings you all here? I see you're in the company of Miss Kouzuki."  
They all grew silent. Kallen then spoke up,  
"Well, I was planning to bring it up during the meeting actually..." She grew more nervous by the second.  
"Alright then." The man said seriously, "I believe the meeting's already started in the board room aboard the Ikaruga." He started to lead the way.  
Kallen nodded and signalled to the others to follow him. As they walked along, they kept getting strange and sometimes even hostile looks from the Black Knights who gathered there. While walking along, Edward couldn't help but think what their problem was.

**IKARUGA-BOARD ROOM**

"All right, this meeting will now begin!" A tall man shouted. He sat at the head of the table. He had black spiky hair and a chiselled face. His cheeks seemed to be sunk in a bit, but he still appeared to be very muscular. His bronze skin glowed a bit in the bright overhead lights. On his left sat another man with a muscular build with kind brown eyes who appeared to have a scratch on the bridge of his nose. His hair was black and puffy with a small piece curled in front and rather bushy sideburns. He was gazing at the brown skinned woman who sat next to him, who appeared to be the only woman in the room. She had long, flowing hair, like the Chinese man, only hers was blue. Her golden eyes stared lovingly into the puffy haired man's brown ones. She stroked her large, _pregnant_ stomach. Alphonse deduced that these two were married or in some form of relationship. Edward couldn't stop staring at her _pregnant_ belly; it reminded him of the time they had to deliver Gracia's baby and that was one memory he _really_ didn't want to revisit. Winry's mind suddenly wandered to what she and Edward's kid might look like... Wait, what? And finally, next to the woman was a sort of scrawny (in comparison to the other men in the room) man with spiky brown hair and sharp brown eyes to match. He had a huge grin on his face as he heckled the lovebirds next to him. The Chinese man entered the room and took a seat on the other side of the bronze man.  
"Everyone, please pay attention!" he yelled, "This is an important meeting!"  
The puffy haired man quickly broke his gaze and looked forward. The woman got up, kissed the puffy haired man on the forehead, stared coldly at the skinny one and left with a wave and a, "See you later, Ougi." To which the puffy haired man responded, "Alright then, Chigusa." The skinny man however kept on grinning and yelling incoherently.  
"Please, pay attention!" The Chinese man yelled again.  
No response from the skinny man.  
"Quiet, Tamaki!" shouted the bronze man.  
The skinny man then made a yelping sound, cleared his throat and quieted down with a, "Sorry...Commander Todoh..."  
Kallen then entered the room and gestured for Ed, Al and Winry to enter. She went to the empty seat next to the Chinese man and sat down, gesturing for the trio to fill in the empty seats next to her. As soon as the three entered the room, the one apparently called Tamaki got riled up again.  
"What the hell are those stinkin' ass Brits doing here!" he shouted.  
The one called Todoh glanced across where the three _'Britannians'_ took their seats and cowered in the large chairs.  
"Shut up Tamaki!" Kallen shouted, "They're my..." She hesitated.  
"Your what?" Tamaki asked, "Don't tell me they're your friends! Remember what happened the last time you befriended a Britannian? You defend the guy and he stabs you in the freaking back!"  
Kallen clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "Don't remind me..." She mused.  
"No, I _will_ remind you!" Tamaki continued, "He betrayed you! He betrayed all of us! He made us think he cared, but he was just using us all along! That's why we keep _that_ there!" He pointed to a mask that hung on the wall above the monitor behind Todoh. Edward looked at where he was pointing. It was black and shiny and looked a bit heavy. There was a gold 'V' shaped design below the part where the wearer's eyes would be. It also had a large crack on it as if it had been shot. The shape of the mask reminded Edward of a tulip. There was something about that mask that reminded him of something. He couldn't put his finger on it.  
"You can't trust Britannians!" Tamaki finished with a huff.  
This time Ougi stood up.  
"What about Villetta?" He shouted, obviously offended, "Are you saying we can't trust Chigusa as well?"  
"Sorry, sorry..." Tamaki said calming down, "All I'm saying is most of the Brits I've met so far turned out to be no good... And I'm sorry too Kallen. I know you liked Zero and all but..."  
"Wait a minute!" Edward exclaimed suddenly, "Did you just say Zero?"  
"Well, yeah." Tamaki replied, "I guess you've heard of him. He was our leader and my best bud but..."  
"Wait, your leader?" Winry exclaimed.  
"Yeah, and my best bud... Didn't I just say that?" Tamaki asked, more confused than usual.  
"So, what happened?" Alphonse asked calmly.  
"That is a topic for another time." Todoh interrupted, "Right now I am curious as to why you're here."  
"That's right." The Chinese man cut in, "Didn't you say you had something to say on this matter Miss Kouzuki?"  
All eyes turned on Kallen. She quickly got out of funk.  
"Oh, right... Well, Edward, Alphonse and Winry here were all evicted from their, uh, previous place of residence and while looking for a new place to stay, they were jumped by some thugs in an alley. I and some other Black Knights were on patrol when we found them, and I recognised them as fellow classmates at Ashford, so I decided to bring them here..."  
"Why would you do that Miss Kouzuki?" The Chinese man questioned.  
"Well, I was just going to make sure they were all right first and send them off, but when I talked to them I found out that they had no money and well, they're not exactly from around here, so they didn't know where to go either... And well, I couldn't just leave them out there all alone..."  
"Well that's still not-" The Chinese man started.  
"Very well then..." Todoh stated.  
"Wait, so you mean-" Kallen and the trio started excitedly.  
"But they're your responsibility Kouzuki." He then got up and proceeded to leave the room.  
"Thank you very much!" The trio said while bowing.  
The Chinese man looked shocked, but quickly changed his expression.  
"Well I guess it's settled then." He said, "We'll finish this meeting tomorrow."  
The others nodded.  
"By the way," he said with a smile, "My name is Li Xing Ke." He held out his hand.  
"And I'm Edward Elric!" he said with gusto.  
"And I'm his younger brother, Alphonse..."  
Li nodded.  
"And I'm Winry Rockbell!" she said with a grin.  
"Well it was a pleasure meeting you all." Li replied happily. He then left the room.  
As he exited the room and walked down the hall, his smile quickly dissolved. Something just didn't add up to him. He didn't trust those Britannians...

**The end...of this chapter! Thanks to all those who waited! I know it took me a long time to complete. I had this lying around unfinished for a while and I just decided it had to be finished. I am actually watching over Code Geass R2 and Fullmetal Alchemist to get some more inspiration for this...and I stumbled across something interesting...two things actually in Code Geass. In one of those episodes, Kallen asks C.C. if she loved Lelouch. C.C. responds by saying "I don't know." Well I want to know: "Do you think she should have just said yes?" And the other thing: I am a HUGE believer in the fact that Lelouch is still ALIVE! But there are some doubters out there! So my other request to you is: Tell me if you think Lelouch is alive or dead and why. I have many theories on why he's alive, but I'd still like to know yours. (And yes I know the second season ended long ago so I should just stop, but I can't! I mean, it IS Lelouch we're talking about here! It's like your dog (or something you love) is believed to be dead but you love it so much that you keep believing that it's alive and you won't rest until you can prove that it is! So PLEASE help me! (It won't hurt if you leave a review either!) Oh and ANOTHER thing: Ever noticed in that episode in the first season of Code Geass (Yes. I'm obsessed with Code Geass, okay. You have to be to if you're reading CG fanfiction!) When Nina masturbates on the table in the dark with the picture of Euphie, when you pause at the exact moment when they get behind her, you actually see a clear liquid dipping off the table! (I watched it on the DVD so I don't know if you see it on the censored version). It was gross...Quite gross... Also, I read this great thing a while back called, "You Know When You're Obsessed with Code Geass When..." (I did almost the whole list!) and I've got a couple others. It may not be as funny as the others but it was still pretty funny to the people who laughed at me when I did them (including the teachers). Well here they are:  
You know when you're obsessed with Code Geass when:  
1)Your Physics teacher asks you what C.G. stands for (It stands for Centre of Gravity actually) and you respond by yelling, "Code Geass! All hail Lelouch!"  
2) When in Math class, or IT (any subject requiring you to read a number really) and a zero comes up, you say(or yell), "ZEROOOO!" like Jeremiah did.  
e.g. 10101001 read as: one, ZEROOO,one,ZEROOO,one,ZEROOO,ZEROOO,one.  
3) You record random audio clips from Code Geass (like the ZEROOO one) and use it as your ringtone.  
4) Your voicemail says: "You've reached Zero, CEO of the Black Knights. I can't come to the phone right now because I'm busy obliterating Britannia, so call me back and maybe I'll get back to you."  
5) When asked what you want to be when you get older you say a terrorist.  
6) You try to convince your friends (who've never watched the anime) that you're a Black Knight who's doing an undercover mission for Zero which requires you to be at that school.  
7) You sometimes quote Lelouch at the most random moments.  
8) You always use CG characters as characters in your essays or base them on something that happened in CG.  
9) You develop distaste for real-life Brits because of the Brits in the anime.  
10) You write Code Geass Fanfiction!**

**Ok, maybe it was more than just a couple...**

Anyway, I totally strayed. As usual, R&R and NO FLAMES! Remember, I fight fire with fire! 


	25. The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Enemy?

**THE EMPEROR AND THE ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPTER 23  
**

"How did this happen…?" Lelouch asked himself quietly.

His plan was foolproof, right? Everything was going as planned, but the witch was craftier than he thought. And now, somehow in the middle of all that madness, she managed to escape her restraints and now sat on top of him, pinning him to the bed, and to make matters worse, she was heavier than she looked.

"Did she actually GAIN weight during this past week?!" He muttered under his breath as the air was being squeezed out of his lungs under C.C.'s immense weight, "I-can't-breathe!"

"What was that, Lelouch?" C.C. questioned with an arrogant tone, cupping her ear with her hand, "I didn't quite catch that!"

"I can't-breathe!" He gasped. His face turned to an unhealthy shade of blue. "GET OFF ME!"

"Get off me, what?"

"Get off me NOW C2!"

"That isn't the word I'm looking for Lelouch!"

"My lungs are on fire! MOVE!"

"It starts with a P!"

"PLEASE! PLEASE GET OFF ME! RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY RIBS!"

"So you are capable of saying it!" She replied as if she were surprised while slowly moving off the crushed Emperor below her.

Lelouch quickly sat up gasping for breath and shot C.C. a menacing look while she started giggling, but suddenly, her expression turned serious.

"Hey, Lelouch?"

"What is it, witch?"

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I… I don't know."

He turned away from her and prepared himself for her relentless teasing; she always did that when he was unsure of anything.  
To his surprise, however, she remained silent. He turned around only to find her lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about C2?"

She closed her eyes and looked away for a few seconds.

"C2…?"

When she turned to face him, her face clearly showed her guilt.

"L-Lelouch… There's something I neglected to tell you…"

"What is it?" He replied seriously.

"Wehavetogetthosethreebackher ebeforetheendofthemonthtosen dthembackorelsethey'llhavetowaitanentireyearbefo rewecantryagain!"

"W-WHAAAAATT!" Lelouch yelled, "Why didn't you say that before?!"

"I'm sorry… But it's true; if we don't get those three back before the end of this month, we'll have to wait a year before D2 can open the gate again…"

Lelouch sighed deeply, trying his hardest to calm down.

" Why didn't you say this BEFORE?!"

"It can't be helped now." said a familiar voice. D.D. strolled into the room.

Lelouch quickly wrapped himself in the sheets. (He _was_ still _naked _after all!)

"Whether or not C.C. told you anything, it wouldn't change the situation we're in right now." She continued unfazed by the couple's _nakedness_.

Lelouch gave an exasperated sigh.

"Why is that?"

The twins looked at him a bit confused. "Why's what?"

"What's the reason for the time limits?" He asked rephrasing his question, "Is it a limit of her Geass or something?"

"It's complicated." The twins answered simultaneously.

"Then un-complicate it."

"There's no real way to explain it fully, Lelouch." C.C. replied.

"Try."

C.C. sighed. She then went on to explain the entire thing, in detail. Hours later, she was finished… and so was Lelouch's brain as it tried it's hardest to process what was just said to him, but to no avail. For the first time in his life, Lelouch was completely and utterly confused.

"What it all boils down to is that for some strange reason, the collective subconscious can only be accessed during a particular time frame every year, which usually lasts about one month. What month it can be accessed every year, though, is something that we are unable to predict."

Lelouch sighed again.

"It would have been nice if you had mentioned this earlier, you know… If you did, I probably wouldn't have…"

"You would have." C.C. replied harshly, "Because no matter what, you're still you."

Lelouch looked away and heaved a heavy sigh.  
"I suppose so…" he muttered in defeat, "However, it doesn't change the fact that we need them to return here."

"That's right… But they could be anywhere at this point…"

Lelouch sat and pondered the situation for a while.  
"I've got it," he finally stated, "I'll simply send out some soldiers to search for them. Or rather, declare them official enemies of Britannia. No one wants to harbor criminals after all."

"You're serious….?" D2 questioned, "Isn't that going a bit too far?"

"You don't know Lelouch…" her twin retorted, "And once he sets his mind on something…."

Lelouch suddenly got up, a look of pure resolve plastered on his face.  
"This will work. It will definitely work. I'll flush them out, no matter where they're hiding!"  
But he seemed to forget his….predicament…

C.C. laughed out loud.  
"…He seems to forget about everything else!" she continued, "Nice plan, Lelouch…"

"But you may want to put some clothes on first!" D2 finished holding out a robe.

Lelouch quickly grabbed the robe from laughing twin and covered himself, at the same time turning away from the girls to hide his embarrassment.  
"I-idiots…!" he muttered.

**BLACK KNIGHTS HQ  
ED, AL AND WINRY'S QUARTERS**

"Well that meeting certainly was…interesting…" Winry said in a small voice.

"But at least everything seems to be fine now, right?" Alphonse replied.

Edward stayed quiet. In fact, he had been quiet the entire walk back to their room. He dropped himself onto the couch and seemed to be lost in thought.

"Um, brother….? Alphonse called.  
No response.

"EDWARD, YOU IDIOT! WE'RE TALKING TO YOU!" Winry yelled.

Ed was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts, courtesy of Winry's wrench, that is.  
"Ouch! That hurt, damn it!" he yelled rubbing the bump that comically swelled on his forehead.

"What are you thinking about, Ed…?" Alphonse inquired, trying his best not to laugh.

"You noticed it too, didn't you Winry?" Edward said seriously now, to which the taller blonde nodded in response.

"Wait….Noticed what…?" Al questioned; his facial expression mirrored his confusion.

"That name. The mask. The suit we found. It all adds up! Plus there's the fact that Lelouch mentioned that he was once "involved" with these guys." Edward surmised.

"You're right…" Winry agreed.

"Wait….What are you saying…?" Alphonse asked, getting more confused by the second, "What does the Emperor have to do with all this…?"

"Don't you see, Al?" Ed explained, "That Zero guy that they were all talking about; the former Leader of the Black Knights. It was Lelouch!"

"Wait…WHAT?!" Al shouted in surprise, "How do you know that?!"

"Well…." Ed looked away with a guilty look on his face, as did Winry.

"What did you two do….?" Al berated.

"We….may or may not have been snooping around in Lelouch's room…..And we may or may not have found a suit that seemed to match that mask hanging in the Black Knight's Flagship…." Ed and Winry replied nervously.

"You guys did what?!"

"That's not the point, Al!" Ed shouted, "We had to know if we could really trust him or not…..And now it seems that we can't…"

"It seems like we've ended up in the middle of some kind of personal War…." Winry said in a sad voice.

"And now that you've realized that fact, what will you do?" a male voice inquired.  
Suddenly, Li Xing Ke entered the room. Holding a pistol.  
"You guys are all spies, aren't you?" he accused the three.

"W-what?!" they all exclaimed in unison, "We're not spies for Lelouch!"

"I never said you were that Traitor's spies." Li replied calmly, "Obviously you're not, or else you wouldn't be snooping around his room. What I'm assuming is that you're from another faction of this War; Someone that would need Intel from both Britannia, and the Black Knights. What I'm unsure of is who…"

A group of Soldiers now entered the room, all holding machine guns.  
The trio stood staring, in complete shock.

"Until I can figure out EXACTLY what you three are doing here, and who you're working for, you're all under arrest for treason."

"But we haven't done anything!" Edward yelled, fighting off the soldiers as they attempted to handcuff him. Eventually, he managed to fight them off, and ran across to the other side of the room, and clapped his hands together.

"Quickly! After the-" Xing Ke started to say, but was cut off as a wave of concrete suddenly rushed towards him.  
The soldiers that were holding Alphonse and Winry quickly released their prisoners and ran for their lives.  
Taking the opportunity, the two ran to join Edward on the other side of the room, and they all ran out of the Hanger while the others were distracted. Arriving at the Main Gate, Edward used Alchemy to create a hole large enough to pass through, and the three ran off into the night, now enemies The Black Knights….

**A FEW HOURS LATER  
SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY…**

Disturbing the quiet of the Night, a certain short blonde's stomach rumbled.  
"Damn it!" he shouted, "Could this day get any worse?!"

"Just when I thought we found a safe place to stay, too…" Winry whined.

"Maybe we should go back to the Palace and beg for the Emperor's forgiveness….." Alphonse suggested in a weary voice.

"No way are we gonna go crawlin' back to that bastard!" Edward yelled in opposition. For some reason, the face of a certain black-haired, miniskirt-obsessed General found its way into Ed's mind with that statement.

"Umm..guys..?" Winry called in a worried voice, "It looks like that can't happen at all…"  
She then pointed to a television screen in a shop window, where an attractive News Anchor was reporting a breaking News Story:

"This just in," she droned, "His Majesty, Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia has offered a reward for the capture of three criminals who allegedly attempted to take the life of Princess Nunnaly Vi Britannia earlier. No motive for the attack has been given, but the Emperor has deemed them official enemies of the Throne. It is preferred that these criminals be captured alive, or no reward shall be provided."

Pictures of the three "fugitives" then flashed across the screen.

"Well then…..I stand corrected." Edward deadpanned, "Apparently this day CAN get worse…"

**Aaaannnndd! Chapter 23 is done! A THOUSAND APOLOGIES FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SOOOOO SORRYY! *bows repeatedly* It's just that so much has been going on, and I could never seem to find the time! And now I got to be an Admin on this Facebook Page, so that eats up my time too…Argh! I hate making you wait…I really do, but I promise to try and update more often! So, as usual, please, NO FLAMES! R&R~**

Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
